The Winner
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: (UA) Lucy Heartfilia, una joven que escapo de casa para vivir la libertad que nunca pudo tener; luego de morir su madre. Su vida iba normal y libre como ella siempre deseo, hasta que su padre tiene un pequeño accidente y manda a su mano derecha, Natsu Dragneel; a buscarla y llevarla de regreso a casa. La tensión entre ellos es fuerte, tanto social como sexual. Mal summary, Lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Holo o3o (? xD Como están criaturitas del señor? (Frase del ElRubiusOMG xD) Bueno aquí otro fic; como dije que haría n_n Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado mis otros 2 fics x3 los amo y me hicieron muy feliz x) Gracias por sus Reviews ;). Sin mas que decir –escribir mejor dicho- los dejo que lean ^^**

* * *

**•Diálogos**

**•** Narración

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad por el gran Hiro Mashima-sensei.

Esta historia esta basada en un libro que leí. En el libro el pasado de la personaje principal es idéntico al de Lucy o.O xD

* * *

**The Winner**

El abarrotado y estruendoso club reverberaba con el marcado golpeteo del bajo, y Lucy levanto una vez mas la mirada de la mesa. El número le desagradaba sobremanera. Sin lugar a dudas este podría continuar durante una hora, sin mejorar. Era un grupo malo, con equipo deficiente y un pésimo vocalista. Más aun, casi arruinaban la atmósfera de Fairy Hills, el principal lugar de reunión en Magnolia de los nuevos grupos sin contrato.

Por lo general, Lucy disfrutaba mucho su estancia en ese sitio y observaba con entusiasmo a los brillantes y talentosos jóvenes de Magnolia, mientras trabajaban teniendo como telón de fondo una pared de ladrillos rojos y duras mesas y sillas de madera. Esa noche estaba aburrida, inquieta y hastiada.

**-¿Otra bebida?-** pregunto Sting y señalo la copa, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. **-Para ser sincera, preferiría irme-** respondió ella. Su mirada recorrió el club y suspiro. –**Creo que en esta ocasión Max escogió a unos perdedores. Esta banda nunca llegara a sitio alguno-.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** comento Sting y asintió. Se puso de pie. –**Vamos, te llevare a tu casa-**

Salieron del establecimiento y caminaron por los callejones empedrados. Pasaron cerca de las oscuras aguas del rio que atravesaba la ciudad, en dirección al laberinto de calles que había cerca del Parque central.

Lucy trabajaba Fairy Tail; un prestigiosa y reconocida disquera, desde hacia mas de un año y parte de su trabajo consistía en asistir a las reuniones musicales de las bandas sin contrato, en los sitios de reunión de Magnolia.

Con frecuencia iba acompañada por Sting, quien también trabajaba para Fairy Tail. Aunque sus reportes no eran oficiales, eran escuchados con interés por el jefe Makarov, quien siempre estaba en búsqueda de nuevos talentos.

Sting abrió el coche y su cuerpo alto y robusto impactaba en la oscuridad.

Durante el trayecto a casa, el rubio comentó: **-Hoy recibí una llamada telefónica de mis padres. Insiste en que consiga un empleo apropiado y en que deje en paz el negocio de la música.**

Lucy sonrió y exclamó: **-¡Padres!-** su voz tenia un tono de camaradería.

Su madre murió cuando ella apenas tenia seis años de edad y la relación con su padre resulto un desastre. No le hablaba desde hacia cinco años.

**-Actúan así por mi bien-** explico Sting –**al menos, eso es lo que dicen-.**

-**Siempre dicen lo mismo-** indicó Lucy.

Su padre domino su vida durante años, la presiono con sus constantes ataques de ira e intento meterla en una caja marcada con la etiqueta "hija perfecta". Lucy se esforzó por vivir de acuerdo con lo que decía su progenitor, pero la caja cada vez se hizo más sofocante, hasta que ella la rompió en mil pedazos y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

**-Por supuesto que menciono a las amigas-** dijo Sting.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió ella.

Lucy apreciaba el anonimato que representaba Magnolia, y su libertad. Allí no había cajas que la oprimieran, ni ninguna presión para que ella fuera perfecta. En es ciudad podría ocultarse de todo eso, tomar un empleo cuando deseaba y vivir como si no fuera una Heartfilia.

**-Quiere conocerte-** manifestó Sting y su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga. **–Supongo que no te interesara un almuerzo dominguero en 8-Island, este fin de semana-**

Lucy se volvió y lo estudio con fijeza. El viento movía su cabello rubio sobre el blanco rostro. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar el frío y Lucy subió el cuello de su abrigo color escarlata para cubrirse mejor

Sting la vio y preguntó: **-¿No?-**

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder. **-Bueno… pensé que habíamos acordado ser nada mas que amigos, ¿no es así, Sting?-**

-**Así fue-** respondió el.

**-Entonces, ¿esta invitación no modifica las cosas?-**

Sting curvo su boca delgada. **-Me encantaría que me invitaras un café…-**dijo él, evasivo.

Estaciono el coche enfrente del apartamento de Lucy, en una calle tranquila bordeada de arboles y frente al río que atravesaba la ciudad. Ella observo que apaga el motor.

**-Nos hemos visto durante seis meses, ¿no piensas que ya deberíamos movernos de la primera base?-**

Lucy aclaro la garganta y sonrió. **-¿Qué es la primera base?**- Pregunto ella con tono inocente.

**-Esto-** respondió el. –**Este trato social sin fin, con muy poco contacto físico, o mejor dicho sin contacto alguno- **

Lucy cerró los ojos. **-Comprendo. Quieres seducirme-.**

El río y levanto sus delgadas cejas de color rubio, de las cuales una de ellas era atravesada por una cicatriz.

**-¡Que invitación!- **exclamo el. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que él tomó sus palabras pronunciadas a la ligera, con mucha seriedad. ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora de esta situación?

Lo siguió por el sendero hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento. Pensó en algo adecuado para desanimarlo, mas no podía pronunciar esas palabras en la puerta; tendría que dar la explicación una vez que estuvieran adentro. Sting de seguro se sentiría humillado al saber que ella solo bromeaba.

Lucy abrió la puerta y entro en el apartamento. Espero a que él pasara y dijo: **-Preparare café. Siéntate-**

Sting la tomó por la muñeca y sonrió. -**No creerás que de verdad deseo tomar café, ¿o si?-**

Lucy se puso tensa. **-Sting…-**

-**No, cuando estas sola conmigo- **dijo con voz muy baja. **– ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos?- **la atrajo hacia si y los ojos le brillaban al observar su rostro blanco. **-¿No es increíble? ¿Cómo lo haces?-**

**-¿Cómo hago que cosa?- **pregunto, intrigada e intentó pensar en la manera de librarse de ese abrazo indeseado.

**-Mantenernos a todos a distancia- **explico el al tiempo que posaba la cara en el cabello dorado de ella y aspiraba su perfume. **-¡Hueles maravillosamente! ¿Es champú de vainilla?- **

Lucy frunció el ceño e intento apartarse.**- ¿Qué quieres decir con… "todos" ?-**

El rió y deslizo las manos hasta la cintura de Lucy

**-Todos tus acompañantes. Yo, Rogue, Hibiki, Ren, Eve… y quien sabe a cuantos mas has mantenido alejados. Hemos llegado al punto en que se hacen apuestas para ver a cual de nosotros deseas en realidad-** la recorrió con la mirada y en seguida añadió con tono sensual: **-Apuesto a que yo gano, pues pasas mas tiempo conmigo que con los otros-.**

Lucy lo observo con incredulidad. **-¡Ellos son solo amigos!-**

El escucharlo decir eso fue como recibir una bofetada. ¡No podía hablar en serio! Eran hombres que vivían cerca y que se interesaban en las artes. A Warren lo conoció en la clase de arte que tomaba en las noches y a Laxus lo conoció debido a que tocaba en una banda local.

**-Vamos Lucy- **dijo él con cinismo, -**no puedes engañarme- **la observo de una manera como nunca lo había hecho. **-¡Eres muy llamativa! Nada más hay que ver la ropa que usas: minifaldas, tacones altos y blusas ajustadas. Cualquier hombre que no este ciego puede darse cuenta de que necesitas que un hombre este a tu alrededor casi siempre. ¡Yo puedo notarlo!-**

**-¡No!-** grito, impresionada. **–Estas en un error. Mi ropa es como la que usan todas las jóvenes. Me gusta vestir a la moda…-**

Bajo la vista para observarse. Vio la blusa negra con mangas, la minifalda con cuadros negros y blancos y los zapatos negros con tacón alto.

El levanto las cejas con incredulidad. **- ¡Mentirosa! Se lo que deseas-** al siguiente instante, la empujo contra la pared y la besó en los labios.

Lucy lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba tan sorprendida que no se movió durante un segundo. El beso fue apasionado por parte de él, mas no lo fue por parte de ella. Permaneció pasiva mientras consideraba que podría hacer, después de haber escuchado toda la información que Sting le dio.

¿Los compañeros de trabajo apostaban sobre ella? Todo su mundo se desmorono ante sus ojos. Ellos nada mas eran amigos… ¿acaso se equivocaba?

**-Oh, Lucy…-**Sting susurro sin ocultar que su deseo iba en aumento y sin importarle que Lucy permaneciera muy quieta y con los ojos desorbitados.

Lucy sintió su mano en su seno y se estremeció, apartándose de inmediato.

**-¡No!-** ordeno la joven

El la observo, sonrojado; en seguida su boca se tenso y atrajo a Lucy con fuerza. Ella gritó cuando su cabeza golpeo la pared.

**-Quédate quieta-** pidió Sting en un susurro. **-¡Ya me canse de que te burles de mi! ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces? Siempre me dices los guapo que estoy cuando salimos –**otra vez deslizo su hasta su seno, de una manera agresiva, y la lastimo con deliberación. **–Eres la mujerzuela que he conocido. Quieres que te obligue-** su boca se apodero de la de ella y le dio un beso castigador. Luego murmuro: -**Delicioso, Lucy… absolutamente delicioso-.**

**-¡Basta!-** ordeno ella. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a luchar y a golpearlo. Comprendió que hubo un malentendido muy grande de parte de los dos. **-¡Sting! ¡No!-** exclamo Lucy, medio enfadada y medio asustada, al ver que él le tomaba los brazos y los colocaba atrás de su espalda. **-¡Me lastimas!-**

**-¡Bien! Las mujeres como tu merecen ser…-**

La puerta de la sala se abrió y sus rostros sonrojados se volvieron. Lucy esperaba encontrar a Levy y quedo sin aliento al ver en la puerta a un hombre algo moreno y alto, de cabello rosado.

**-Deja a la señorita en paz-** dijo una voz que ella había oído en su infancia.

Lucy observo que Natsu Dragneel daba un paso hacia adelante, como si saliera del pasado y entrara en el presente. De todas las líneas de ese cuerpo fuerte y delgado emanaba una amenaza, su rostro era en si una amenaza, parecía de acero; sus ojos jade tenían una mirada cínica y la boca formaba una línea dura.

Sting también lo observo y el ritmo de su corazón se alteró. **-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-** pregunto.

**-Soy el hombre que va a tirarte los dientes de un golpe-** respondió Natsu con tono amenazante. Cruzo los brazos en un gesto de autoridad y Lucy se estremeció, al igual que Sting, quien contuvo la respiración y la miró, alarmado.

**-¿Quién es él?-** le pregunto en un susurro.

Lucy estaba a punto de decir que no lo había visto desde que tenía seis años de edad, que él fue una de las figuras más apasionantes y misteriosas de su infancia y que no tenía la menor idea de lo que él estaba haciendo allí.

**-Soy su amante-** dijo el pelirosa antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca. –**Además, soy muy celoso-** avanzo despacio y entrecerró los ojos jade, Sting soltó a la rubia, abrió los ojos como platos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –**A mi también me gusta colocarle los brazos detrás de la espalda, mas solo lo hago en la intimidad de nuestra habitación… y lo hago tres o cuatro veces en una noche-.**

Sting buscaba a ciegas el picaporte. **-Fue un error-** balbuceo. **–No volverá a suceder…-**

Natsu le rodeo el cuello con una mano y lo acorraló contra la puerta.

**-Soy un sádico-** aseguro Natsu en un murmullo y sonrió al ver la mirada de terror de Sting. **–Me gusta lastimar a la gente. Eso me enciende-.**

Sting asintió. -**Si, si, por supuesto. Comprendo, no volverá a suceder…-**

**-Bien-** dijo el Dragneel y sonrió como psicópata. **–Bien-** abrió la puerta con la otra mano y con un movimiento rápido, sin soltar el cuello de Sting, lo coloco del otro lado y la cerró con rudeza.

Lucy escucho que Sting corría hasta su coche. Miro a Natsu a los ojos, con una mezcla de ira y agradecimiento. **-No puedo creer que hicieras eso-** comentó ella.

Natsu rió, se apoyó en la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. **-¿Viste su cara?-** pregunto el pelirosa y los ojos jade le brillaron. **-¡Desearía haberlo filmado!-**

Lucy cruzo los brazos. En ese momento estaba demasiado agradecida para reclamarle que arruinara su reputación.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu? ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir mi dirección?- **

Él se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a la rubia.

**-¿No te da gusto verme?-** pregunto con voz fría, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. –**Debo decir que comprendo lo que quiso decir él al hablar de tu ropa. Te recuerdo peinada con una coleta al costado y usando vestidos rosas y calcetines blancos. No esperaba encontrar a un hada con botas negras y minifalda-. **

Lucy se ruborizo y se apartó de él.

**-¡Y yo te recuerdo usando pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta negra!-** dijo ella a la defensiva. Observo el abrigo costoso y el traje oscuro que llevaba debajo de este, así como el chaleco y la bufanda blanca. **-¿Debo asumir que tu motocicleta negra no esta estacionada allá afuera en este momento?-.**

Natsu rió con ironía. **-Correcto-** dijo el Dragneel. –**Vendí la motocicleta y compre un Ferrari con ese dinero-.**

Lucy emitió un sonido extraño. **-¿Hablas en serio?-**

**-Asómate, esta estacionado en la calle-.**

Lucy lo estudio un momento y decidió que no le importaba si él decía la verdad o no. Se sintió mas relajada al empezar a olvidar el mal momento que paso minutos atrás.

Ahora que podía pensar con mayor claridad comprendió que Natsu no pudo haber conseguido la dirección con la familia, puesto que ignoraban donde vivía… ella se aseguro muy bien de que no se enteraran. Natsu debió contratar a un detective privado para encontrarla o hizo que la policía la localizara.

El la observo con intensidad y dijo entre dientes. **-No pienses. Ven y siéntate, tengo algo que decirte-**

El temor se apodero de ella y se sintió débil al contemplar ese rostro excitante y familiar.

**-Algo sucedió…-** señalo Lucy con voz ronca y al decirlo supo que era verdad. El pánico hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. **-¿Hubo algún accidente?...-**

El permaneció en silencio un momento con expresión seria.

**-Natsu…-** dijo ella.

Se sentía enferma y permitió que el la tomara de la mano y la condujera hasta la sala. Con la mirada recorrió el espejo dorado que colgaba en la pared, las pinturas colocadas a intervalos irregulares, la planta sobre la mesita japonesa, la fotografía del novio de Levy encima del televisor.

**-Siéntate-** ordenó él con vos profunda.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Lucy asintió y su mano se aferro a la de él cuando iba a soltarla. No podía hablar. Con suavidad, Natsu la empujo hacia la silla y se coloco a su lado; en seguida añadió:

**-Es tu padre, Lucy**- noto que ella palidecía. **–Sufrió un ataque cardiaco. No esta muerto, no te preocupes; sin embargo, es algo serio y esta noche debes regresar a Acalypha-**

**-¿Ataque cardíaco -** repitió ella.

¿Su padre estaba muy enfermo? De seguro el clan Heartfilia lo rodeaba, como si fueran buitres, desesperados por poner las manos sobre el dinero, la casa y los negocios. La piel se le cubrió con un sudor frío.

**-¿Cuándo sucedió?- **

**-Esta tarde-** respondió Natsu. –**Yo me encontraba con él en la sala de juntas. Estamos solos. El firmaba algunos papeles, se quedo sin aliento y coloco una mano sobre su pecho…-** los ojos jade la recorrieron y vieron como le temblaban los labios debido a la fuerte impresión. –**No necesito entrar en detalles. Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez, no tuvo mucho tiempo para sufrir. Estábamos en la ambulancia antes…-**

La mente de Lucy trabajaba de prisa y escuchaba esas palabras frías y calmadas sin prestar toda su atención. Parte de su mente luchaba con desesperación para no perder el control, al sentir que sus dos mundos chocaban con impacto, como si fuera un tren que de pronto se viera obligado a cambiar de vía y se precipitara hacia la destrucción.

¿Regresar a Acalypha? Ella no podía hacerlo. Su padre la odiaba, la desheredo cuando escapo de casa, la saco de Heartfilia's y la repudió. Respecto al resto de la familia… la joven resultaba una molestia, la heredera que no le permitía manipularla a su antojo y no se dejaba poner la camisa de fuerza marcada con la etiqueta "Futura Ama de Heartfilia's".

-**Él no me verá-** aseguro Lucy con un susurro fiero, y al ver que Natsu iba a hablar, lo interrumpió y añadió: -**Créeme, lo conozco. ¡No me verá!-**

**-Él preguntó por ti-** informo Natsu y levanto las cejas rosadas. El silencio reinó por unos momentos

**-¿Preguntó por mí?-** repitió ella. **-¿Estas seguro?-**

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en la boca del Dragneel. **-Yo viajé con él en la ambulancia. Me pidió que te encontrara y te llevara de regreso-. **

Lucy trago saliva. **-¡No lo creo!-.**

-**Eso depende de ti, mas no cambia las cosas-** indico él. –**Vendrás conmigo esta noche, aunque tenga que arrastrarte todo el camino-.**

La rubia se puso de pie y lo observó. **-¡Entonces… tendrás que arrastrarme!-** exclamo con fiereza. –**Conozco a mi padre mejor que tú. ¡Soy su única hija! ¡Puedo asegurarte que me odia!-** las lagrimas calientes humedecieron sus ojos. **-¡Siempre me aborreció!-.**

La boca de Natsu se tensó. **-Puede morir, ¿no te importa?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que me importa!-** grito con furia. Lo miró, incapaz de comunicar su gran temor al pensar en volver. –**Sin embargo, yo no le importo, nunca le importe. Él solía…-**hizo una pausa llena de amargura. **-¡Oh! ¿Qué objeto tiene? Tú no eres de mi familia. ¡Nunca lo entenderás!-**

Le dio la espalda, cruzo los brazos y camino por la habitación con la mirada fija en e suelo, mientras intentaba calmar sus precipitados pensamientos. Papá… ¡Si pudiera creer que él deseaba verla! Si eso fuera verdad, correría descalza hasta Heartfilia's, pero lo conocía bien. El dejo todo muy claro durante su niñez.

Ella no era una Heartfilia, sino la viva imagen de su madre y el odiaba a su madre mucho mas de lo que la odiaba a ella.

**-¿No entendería?-** preguntó el pelirosado. –**Haz la prueba-.**

Lucy negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Natsu la tomó por los hombros y la volvió para que lo viera. Añadió: **-Dije que hicieras la prueba, Lucy. No me iré sin ti. Deseo escuchar si piensas que hay una buena razón para todo esto-.**

Lucy lo vio a los ojos. Sentía las lágrimas en los suyos. **-¡Es una larga historia!-** aseguro ella. **-¿Tienes un par de días?-.**

**-Muy graciosa. Inténtalo de nuevo-** dijo él y su boca se endureció.

Lucy lo estudio un momento, suspiro y bajo la vista. Paso una mano por sus hebras doradas. **-¿Recuerdas a mi madre?-** preguntó la rubia. Natsu asintió y entrecerró los ojos.

-**Layla. Estuve muy molesto cuando ella murió-.** Comento él. Lucy hizo una mueca.

**-¡También lo estuvo mi padre!-** hablo con amargura. **–Estuvo tan molesto que no menciono su nombre desde entonces-.**

Natsu frunció el ceño. **-Eso noté, aunque nunca supe el motivo. Me fui… ¿recuerdas? Me fui poco antes de su muerte-.**

**-¡Ah!-** exclamo Lucy y en su boca apareció una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. –**Entonces, ¿No lo sabes?-**

Natsu le oprimió los delgados hombros. **-Deja de hablar con acertijos. Sé más explícita-**

Lucy lo estudio un momento largo; en seguida aparto la vista y con voz apenas perceptible, respondió: **-Mi madre murió en los brazos de uno de lo mayordomos. Viajaban en un tren, se encontraban entre magnolia y Hargeon. Estaban en un compartimento cuando el tren se descarrilo en las afueras de Magnolia, en un bosque. Cuando encontraron los cuerpos, ellos estaban desnudos… en la cama-** la voz de Lucy se hacia mas fuerte con cada frase que pronunciaba. Hablaba con voz helada, tan helada como su piel. **–Huían juntos. Ella había dejado a mi padre-.**

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, Natsu la observo, calmado. Lucy lo miró; le temblaba la boca y añadió con voz ronca: **-Él nunca la perdonó, a pesar de que esta muerta-** se apartó y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

Natsu estudió el cuerpo delgado, notó la tensión en sus hombros, espalda y cintura y vio la manera en que inclinaba la cabeza. Era muy vulnerable y muy joven.

**-El coloco todos sus retratos en el ático-** continuo Lucy. –**Cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar de ella en la casa, y no me permitía mencionarla. Cuando llegaba a nombrarla, me enviaba a mi habitación, me encerraba con llave y no me dejaba salir hasta la mañana siguiente-.**

El Dragneel la observo con expresión muy grave. **-Lo siento. No tenia idea-**

**-Debes de haber escuchado algo-** dijo ella con enfado y miró por encima del hombro. **–Acalypha en un pueblo pequeño. Sé de que manera murmura-** le busco los ojos con ansiedad y temor. **-¿Has escuchado algo… acerca de mi? ¿Algún rumor?-**

Natsu la estudio en silencio y luego asintió. **-No puedo negarlo-** respondió. -**Murmuran-**

La rubia esperó, con el rostro pálido. Natsu permaneció en silencio un momento, después se acercó a ella, coloco una mano bajo su barbilla y la levanto para ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El añadió:

-**Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, Lucy. Tienes que perdonar y olvidar-** levanto las cejas. **–Debes perdonarlo mientras aun hay tiempo-.**

Lucy observo el rostro moreno y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. **-¡No puedo! ¡Duele demasiado!-**

**-¿Mas que la muerte?-** preguntó el pelirosa. La rubia contuvo la respiración y lo vio, sin habla. Natsu le estudio el semblante. –**Piensa en él, Lucy. Trata de ser mas madura-** al escucharlo, ella se ruborizo, mas no pudo responder. Natsu agrego: -**Eso es lo que él enfrenta ahora. La muerte es terminante; te guste o no, eres su hija. Es el único padre que tienes. Debes verlo o lo lamentaras durante el resto de tu vida-.**

Lucy no podía apartar la vista del rostro del pelirosa y poco a poco iba aceptando lo que él dijo. Tenía que ir, no había opción.

Trago saliva pues sentía un nudo en la garganta debido a las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas. **-Iré a hacer la maleta-** dijo rendida.

Natsu asintió, la soltó y dio un paso atrás. La rubia camino con poca firmeza hacia la puerta. De pronto, un pensamiento pasó por su mente y se volvió para observar al hombre alto y fuerte vestido de negro, quien acababa de hacer un hoyo en el muro que ella misma había construido a su alrededor. Preguntó:

**-¿Cómo entraste? ¿Rompiste una ventana?-**

El soltó una carcajada y mostró sus blancos dientes. **-No, Lucy. Llame a la puerta, como cualquier ser humano común y corriente. La joven que vive contigo me dejo entrar-.**

**-¿Ya se fue a la cama?-** preguntó y abrió los ojos como platos.

Con frecuencia, ella y Levy se despertaban una a la otra en tiempos de crisis y charlaban hasta el amanecer. Lucy necesitaba con desesperación hablar en ese momento, más que nunca.

**-Ella recibió una llamada de su novio a medianoche-** explico mirando su reloj. **–Se apresuró a salir para encontrarse con él en algún club-. **

Lucy se desanimo. –**Gajeel… si, a menudo se encuentra con él después de una sesión musical-**

**-Espero que él sea mejor que tu novio-** manifestó el Dragneel.

En el rostro de la rubia se mostró la ira, salió y dio un portazo. Comprendió que tuvo mala suerte de que Natsu apareciera en el preciso momento en que Sting se convertía en un monstruo de dos cabezas. Por otro lado, fue afortunada, puesto que el Eucliffe resulto más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba y mucho más demandante. ¿Cómo era posible que seis meses de amistad terminaran por una escena tan horrible?

Entro en el dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta, al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el tocador y en todo lo que había encima de éste.

Su tocador, su dormitorio. El que debió haber tenido cuando era niña y en cuyo espejo debió reflejarse la pequeñita bonita, adorada y sonriente que ella nunca fue.

En la pared, arriba de su cama, Mirajane Strauss; una famosa cantante y modelo, sonreía desde su hermoso retrato.

Lucy se vio reflejada en el espejo y observo la imagen de una joven sensual, lista y autónoma, con cabello largo, y supo que su padre palidecería de ira al verla.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él todavía tenía el poder de lastimarla, después de todos esos años. Desde hacia cinco años estaba ausente de ese mausoleo que era su casa y el dominio amenazante de su progenitor.

Nada había cambiado. Ella podría permanecer lejos durante diez o veinte años, puesto que el problema aun no se resolvía

Se acercó al armario y saco su ropa, la que su padre odiaría y la metió en la maleta pequeña. De pronto recordó las palabras de Natsu: "_Piensa en el, Lucy. Trata de ser mas madura"_.

Despacio se dejo caer en la cama, coloco el rostro entre las manos y lloro. Pensó que ni siquiera conocía a su padre… ¿Cómo podría ponerse en su lugar? Lo único que conocía era esa sombra negra y aterradora que domino su niñez y que la obligo a vestirse con recato, a recogerse el cabello y que nunca le permitió llevar amigos a la casa.

Siendo niña, pudo soportar esa situación. Obediente y temerosa, hizo todo lo que le ordenaban y doblegó su personalidad para vivir dentro del molde que su padre le indicaba. La hija perfecta… al menos, él dejo de golpearla, perseguirla y censurarla.

Por desgracia, la mentira finalmente exploto. A los catorce años, ella ya tenia un cuerpo desarrollado y de pronto, los hombres empezaron a verla de manera abierta en la calle, estrellando sus bicicletas contras postes de luz o tropezando mientras la seguían con la vista.

Lucy disfruto de esta situación, puesto que era la primera demostración de agrado que recibía de los hombres y anhelaba tener atención.

La doble vida comenzó. En casa era sencilla, buena y obediente. En el exterior, libre. Libre para mover las caderas, soltar su cabello largo y sonreír a los hombres que llenaban el vacío de su vida, al mirarla y silbar, haciéndola sentir adorada.

Por supuesto, todo termino en desastre. Apretó los puños, y las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos nuevamente. No fue culpa suya, no pudo evitarlo. Tenia que volver el rostro hacia la luz del sol, escapar de la terrible y sofocante oscuridad de Heartfilia's.

En su mente volvió a escuchar la voz de Natsu: _"piensa en él…_" de pronto recordó a su padre. Por un breve segundo lo vio, humillado por su joven esposa, sufriendo un devastador escándalo y teniendo que educar solo a su única hija… una niña que era la imagen exacta de su madre.

Esa imagen abandonó su mente y se sintió sola y confundida. ¿Por qué su padre nunca pensó en ella?

Natsu llamó a la puerta. -**Quiero llegar a Acalypha antes del amanecer, Lucy**- su voz la saco de su sueño. -**Apresúrate-**

La joven cerró la maleta y se puso de pie. **–Ya voy-.**

El abrió la puerta y la sorprendió. Estaba de pie a mitad del dormitorio y la luz iluminaba mas su dorado cabello.

Natsu recorrió con la mirada la habitación, noto la feminidad de ésta, el encaje, las perlas, el perfume, el retrato y Mirajane Strauss… y Lucy en el centro, con el cabello largo sobre hasta su cintura, grandes senos, pequeña cintura y caderas redondeadas; un verdadero paraíso erótico.

**-Un fondo espectacular**- comento él con voz suave, al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y separaba las piernas con un movimiento de autoridad masculina, el cual hizo temblar a Lucy. La observo con detenimiento y añadió: -**Tú eres la estrella**- La rubia permaneció en silencio. **-¿Cuántos **_**shows **_**a la semana?**_**-**_pregunto con malicia. **-¿O acaso no eres de las que?... tal vez te gusta que tus hombres…-**

**-¡Natsu, no!-** murmuro Lucy y aparto el rostro. Él se detuvo y la estudio en silencio.

La joven observo el cuerpo delgado, fuerte y muy masculino, el cual parecía dominar la habitación y su mente.

Lucy vio diversas imágenes que pasaron por su mente: la bufanda blanca en el suelo del dormitorio, el cuerpo fuerte que la obligaba a acostarse en la cama, los ojos jades que la miraban con ardor… Se aterró.

El Dragneel la observo un segundo y con seguridad pensó que estaba loca.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo él. **–Vámonos-**

Lucy camino hacia él sin levantar la vista, consiente de la presencia de Natsu y odiándose por eso. Al pasar por su lado, volvió a sentir atracción entre ellos. Su temor fue tanto que casi supero el que sentía por la vida de su padre.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta ^^ se que no es muy bueno el capitulo, pero denle una oportunidad; es el primero xD Y gomen si es muy largo o.o**

**Por cierto Feliz Dia de San Valentin ^^ (Luego subiré mi fic nalu de San Valentin que se me ocurrió la otra noche ._.) xD**

**Esta basado en una novela que me gusto mucho ^^**

**Bueno, me despido. Saldré a matar gente con mi "fierro golpeador de parejas felices" owo/**

**Se despide, Roci-chan (^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: Come Back

**Ho-hola! (owo)/ Como están? ^^ Yo bien, aburrida esperando que regrese mi madre . son las 5:15 am xD y yo aquí escribiendo LOL.**

**Bueno ya aquí a leer ^w^ espero que les guste este capitulo w Tengo hambre ._.**

* * *

**Diálogos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**Come back**

El gran astro rey iluminaba el cielo cuando llegaron a Acalypha al amanecer. El Ferrari negro recorrió las calles desiertas bajo la luz del amanecer.

El viaje resulto muy tenso… durante toda la noche, Lucy fue consiente del moreno y fuerte cuerpo a su lado. De alguna manera, la oscuridad hacia más intensa esa sensación, los encerraba en un campo de mutua atracción sexual.

**-Ya llegamos-** dijo Natsu al entrar en el estacionamiento.

Lucy observo el edificio de piedra y se estremeció. Natsu camino en el patio y le abrió la puerta doble. Observo que la rubia la cruzaba, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron ella sintió de nuevo esa chispa que se encendía entre ellos. La boca se le secó.

Lo siguió por los pasillos blancos y brillantes, pasaron pabellones limpios, hasta llegar a la sección de cuidados intensivos. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos. El Dragneel hablo con voz profunda y fría, mientras Lucy veía con pánico las puertas de la habitación de su padre. Entraron y no tuvo mas tiempo para pensar.

Lo primero que la impresiono fue la apariencia de su progenitor, un anciano acostado sobre almohadas, en una cama de hospital. Jude Heartfilia la vio desde aquella cama blanca y sus ojos oscuros expresaron la misma crueldad.

**-No debe cansarlo…-** murmuro la enfermera. Lucy apenas la escucho. Observo a su padre y notaba que había envejecido, que su cabello ya no era tan rubio como antes y que su estructura ósea le daba una apariencia más autocrática. Cinco años lo cambiaron y endurecieron; no obstante, Lucy nunca lo había visto tan frágil como ese día. Nunca lo vio tan vulnerable como acostado en esa cama con un pijama azul claro.

La joven reunió todo el valor posible y se le acerco a la cama. **–Hola, Papá…-** saludo con voz ronca. Los ojos oscuros y profundos la recorrieron.

**-Entonces… Natsu te encontró…-** dijo él con voz gutural. **-¿En donde? ¿En Magnolia?-** ella asintió, alarmada al escuchar esa voz calmada, puesto que su padre siempre fue autoritario y el hecho de escuchar su voz la detenía y la hacia obedecer. –**Supuse que irías allí. Era la ciudad favorita de tu madre-. **

¡Su madre! Lucy lo observo al notar que la mencionaba. Guardaron silencio y ella se apresuró a decir con voz ronca: -**Alguien me dijo que ella vivió allí una vez…-**

**-Cerca de la gran catedral-**. Indico Jude. Tosió y frunció el ceño. –**Sus padres vivieron allí toda su vida-**. Lucy no se atrevió a decir nada mas. Después de un momento, los ojos oscuros la recorrieron de nuevo.

**-Escarlata…-** dijo su padre al notar el abrigo. **–Era su color favorito-** Despacio; Lucy se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama.

**-La gente dice que era muy hermosa. Desearía haberla conocido mejor**- comento la rubia.

La luz iluminaba de la mañana el cabello de Jude cuando movió la cabeza. –**Se parecía mucho a ti-**aseguro su padre. –**Nada más tiene que observarte en el espejo-.**

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta. –**Recuerdo un retrato de ella**- dijo la rubia con poca seguridad. –**Estaba colgado en el salón…-**

-**Está en el ático-** respondió Jude con frialdad. -¿**Planeas quedarte bastante tiempo, o acaso solo es una visita rápida?-.**

**-Oh, por supuesto que planeo quedarme en Heartfilia's-** respondió ella, sorprendida. –**Al menos hasta que estés lo suficiente bien para regresar a casa.-**

De inmediato, su padre aparto la mirada y su rostro se tenso. Por un segundo, Lucy hubiera jurado que vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus profundos ojos.

**-Estoy seguro de que Heartfilia's te parecerá muy cómodo. La señora ****Spetto**** todavía es mi ama de llaves y, por supuesto, Natsu te hará compañía- **

**-¿Natsu?-** pregunto Lucy y en seguida volteó la cabeza hacia el aludido, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella, silencioso y sombrío, en un extremo de la habitación. La mirada se el pelirosa se encontró con la de ella y su rostro no expreso nada. **–Pero…-** comenzó a decir Lucy y miró a su padre. –**No es necesario que él se quede en Heartfilia's-**

**-¿Por qué no?-** preguntó Jude al tiempo que fruncía el seño. –**Ha vivido allí desde hace seis meses, Lucy. Prácticamente el dirige ****Konzern Heartfilia**** por mi. No sé que haría sin él****-.**

Lucy lo miró en silencio, sorprendida. –**Lo siento…-** dijo la enfermera al acercarse.

La rubia la vio y de pronto palideció al reconocer a la hija del panadero, una chica con cabello rosado, ojos magentas y rostro pálido y dulce que le recordaba su niñez en Acalypha: el puerto, el olor a pan recién horneado y el chillido de las gaviotas.

**-Tendré que pedirle que se retire. Su padre necesita todo el descanso posible-. **

**-Por supuesto…-** respondió Lucy y, temblorosa, se puso de pie. Dudó un momento y después se inclino y con los labios tozó la mejilla de su padre en un beso fantasmal.

La rubia siguió a Natsu y permaneció a su lado, mientras él hablaba con la enfermera a cargo del ala de cuidados intensivos. En seguida comino junto a él hacia el coche.

* * *

Ya en el auto, cuando salían del estacionamiento, ella preguntó: **-¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar para mi padre?- **

Natsu tenía una apariencia relajada y un brazo colocado en la ventanilla mientras conducía. –**Cuando regresé de Crocus. ¡Hace cuatro años!-.**

**-¿Qué puesto tienes en la empresa?- **pregunto Lucy.

**-Socio mayoritario- **respondió él y le dirigió una mirada rápida al tiempo que sonreía. -**Oficialmente-** agrego mientras cambiaba la velocidad con una mano, **-Pero con Jude fuera de acción, ahora soy el presidente de la junta directiva-**

Lucy estaba tan furiosa que apenas podía hablar. **-¿Director general… entonces?-**

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió con frialdad**. –Mmh…- **aceptó.

Lucy observo a través de la ventana la calle del pueblo e intento no demostrar su cólera. Él era la mano derecha de su padre. No solo eso, sino que resultaba obvio que diría por completo Konzern Heartfilia.

**-¿Qué hacías con exactitud en Crocus? Pregunto Lucy**.

**-Hice mi fortuna- **

**-¿Como?- **cuestiono ella y sonrío un poco. Él le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

**-En Sabertooth… ¿De que otra manera?- **

**-¿De que otra manera?- **murmuro ella y paso una mano por su dorado cabello. **-¿No estaba tu padre en las finanzas o algo así? Me parece recordar que papa lo menciono en una ocasión…-**

-**Él fue director general de Lamia Scale durante veinte años**- explico Natsu, -**Hasta que murió-** su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna al hablar y su voz sonaba fría y carente de expresión. –**La compañía se vino abajo desde entonces, por supuesto. El hijo mayor tomo la batuta y…-**sonrió- **no pudo con el paquete**-.

Lucy lo estudio un momento y pregunto: **-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tu padre murió?- **

Natsu parpadeo varias veces antes de responder. -**Veinte**- cambio la velocidad a cuarta y dijo: -**Konzern Heartfilia es ahora una gran compañía. Tenemos oficinas en Magnolia y en Crocus. Intento convencer a Jude para poner una sucursal en otras ciudades de Fiore, pero duda respecto a expandirse tan pronto****-.**

**-Papá siempre ha sido precavido-** murmuro la rubia. Estudio el perfil de Natsu y observo como el viento movía sus rosados y un poco rebeldes cabellos. –**Además, a él no le gusta mucho viajar. Heartfilia's es su hogar… es todo para él-.**

**-También es mi hogar-** aseguro Natsu y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora llena de sorna, la cual hizo que Lucy deseara golpearle la cabeza.

**-¡Oh!-** exclamo ella con voz tensa.

El encanto resultaba electrificante. El corazón de Lucy latía con ira, resentimiento y celos. Luchaba por no ceder ante esa personalidad poderosa.

-**Por supuesto-** dijo él. –**Ahora vivo allí-.**

El ambiente se cargo de emoción. Lucy no hablaba, solo lo observaba con detenimiento.

Después de un momento, el añadió, sonriente: -**Me gusta viajar. Jude me da rienda suelta con nuestras operaciones en el extranjero-.**

**-¿Es por eso que conduces un coche tan veloz?-** preguntó Lucy y en su boca apareció una sonrisa tensa. El rió.

-**Rara vez conduzco en el extranjero-** el sol ilumino su reloj y su brazo bronceado. **–Ahora tenemos un helicóptero en Heartfilia's y en él viajo al aeropuerto-. **

Lucy soltó una carcajada. **– ¿Allí guardas el **_**Jet**_** privado?-**

**-Así es-** respondió con frialdad**. –Es un Cessna de seis asientos-.**

Lucy lo observo y tenso los labios debido a la ira. Natsu le pintaba una imagen de Konzern Heartfilia y de Heartfilia's que no iba de acuerdo con ella, con su padre, con su familia, con su hogar.

¡Una enorme compañía internacional que producía jugosas ganancias, dirigida por un experto en ganar dinero! Natsu Dragneel llego a la empresa cuatro años antes, coloco un cohete debajo de ésta y la elevo hacia el cielo, según podía entender ella. También se daba cuenta de que él intentaba proteger sus intereses. ¿Cómo se atrevió a mudarse a Heartfilia's? él no era un miembro de la familia; además no trabajaba para su padre, sino para si mismo. Natsu Dragneel, sumamente listo, se hacia rico y diría la empresa a su antojo… ella lo odiaba.

* * *

Natsu dijo de pronto: -**Allí está… la casa**- Heartfilia's destacaba arriba de la; no tan grande colina, como el nido de un águila.

Era una enorme y majestuosa mansión, de paredes blanquecinas, un gran jardín con hermosas flores y una gran estatua de bronce. Un amor posesivo se apodero de Lucy, y al observar esa casa poco hospitalaria, recordó las paredes de piedra, los tapices antiguos, la galería, las antigüedades y las pinturas de sus antepasados… toda la historia de los Heartfilias estaba encerrada allí.

Esperaba odiar el lugar al verlo de nuevo, sentir soledad, aislamiento y falta de amor; sin embargo, no fue así. Los sentimientos no eran ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados exactamente.

Lo que sentía era una determinación fiera de no permitir que Natsu Dragneel se apoderara de la propiedad. Él la quería, podía leerlo en su rostro. Nada más tenia que observar sus ojos… la decisión que éstos expresaban mientras miraba la mansión, la manera en que brillaban, un brillo singular y codicioso.

Él ya se había apoderado de Konzern Heartfilia. Tenia a su padre en el bolsillo y se mudo a Heartfilia's…

Un Range Rover, un Rolls-Royce y una bicicleta estaban estacionados en el patio exterior empedrado, cerca de la puerta principal. Las blancas paredes, antiguas, se levantaban alrededor de los vehículos. Podía verse paja sobre el adoquín, cerca de la bellísima fuete de bronce.

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió y los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que el ama de llaves salía a recibirla.

**-¡Señora ****Spetto!-** exclamo la rubia con voz ronca, al tiempo que corría hacia la antigua nana y ama de llaves.

Oprimió el rostro contra el cuello de la mujer y aspiro el familiar perfume de violeta. El cabello de la Señora Spetto ya estaba blanco y aun lo peinaba con una cola de caballo baja.

**-Bienvenida a casa… ¡Oh, cielos, estoy tan emocionada!-** exclamo la señora Spetto y rió. –**Sabia que vendrías… lo sabía. ¡Clair dijo que no, pues no tiene corazón; ya conoces a Clair Lobster!-** sus ojos negros danzaban. –**Siempre estuvo celosa de ti. Lo merece. ¡No puedo esperar para comunicarle que estas en casa!-**

Lucy sonrió. –**La tía Clair siempre trata de causar problemas…-** comentó Lucy.

**-¿Cómo esta tu padre?-** pregunto la anciana ama de llaves con suave y expresión seria. –**No he dejado de telefonear al hospital, pero nada tranquiliza más que alguien que acaba de verlo-**

**-Bueno…-** empezó Lucy y calló al escuchar que Natsu cerraba el portaequipajes del auto, notó que caminaba hacia ella con la maleta, su presencia le parecía una amenaza. –**Yo… yo… creo que se recuperará-.**

**-¿Ya esta lista la habitación?-** pregunto el Dragneel con voz fría.

**-Si, señor**- respondió la ama de llaves y de manera automática dio un paso atrás. –**Coloqué flores frescas para que tuviera una apariencia hogareña-.**

**-Gracias-** dijo la joven con voz temblorosa y miró a Natsu con resentimiento cuando él pasó a su lado y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Señor? ¿Qué sucedía? ¡La señora Spetto solo llamaba "Señor" a su padre! Natsu subió primero y Lucy lo observo en silencio y pensativa. El caminaba como si ya fuera dueño de la gran casa. Subía por los escalones alfombrados de gris azulado y pasaba junto a los retratos de los antepasados de Lucy, vestidos con trajes de aquellas épocas… ¿Quién diablos se consideraba Natsu Dragneel?

**-¿Puedo servirte algo para que comas?-** pregunto la ama de llaves.

**-Yo…-** comenzó a decir Lucy cuando Natsu la interrumpió desde la parte superior de la escalera, al tiempo que la miraba con autoridad y le sonreí con dureza.

-**Desayuno completo, Señora Spetto**-. Ordenó el pelirosa. –**Hoy tengo que trabajar, necesito alimentarme-.**

**-Lo mismo para mí-** dijo la rubia y tensó la boca.

* * *

Natsu la observo mientras se reunía con él, enfadada. **-¿No deberías irte a dormir? Fue una larga travesía-** señaló él.

**-No, gracias-** respondió ella y levantó la cara. –**Primero me gustaría recorrer mi propiedad. No he visto esta casa desde hace algunos años…**- sonrió con dulzura. **-¡Tantos recuerdos! ¡Tanta historia familiar!-**

Natsu la observó, divertido. –**No tenia idea de que te sintieras ligada a este lugar, Lucy-** comentó él. Se volvió y caminó hacia la habitación que le correspondía a la joven. –**Aquí…-** abrió la puerta del dormitorio. –**Tu habitación. Espero que te sientas cómoda-.**

**-Creo que lo estaré-** respondió ella con cortesía. –**Es mi antiguo dormitorio, después de todo-.**

Entró y sonrió al ver la habitación: la cama de cuatro postes, la tapicería antigua en colores crema, rosa, celeste y dorado; las amplias ventanas que daban hacia el enorme jardín; el balcón, el suelo de mármol pulido, cubierto con un tapete; el tocador y el gran armario.

**-Te dejare para que te instales-** dijo el pelirosado y coloco la maleta junto a la cama; luego, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la observo con atención. **–Es probable que el desayuno este listo en veinte minutos. ¿Es tiempo suficiente?-.**

Lucy sonrió por encima de su hombro y preguntó: **-¿Porque? ¿Necesito ponerme muy hermosa?-**

Natsu sonrió. –**Podrías dar una buena cepillada a tu cabello-** indicó él. La sonrisa de ella se borró y fue sustituida por ira. Lucy no respondió. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras lo miraba. –**Te veré abajo**- se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Lucy saco las cosas de la maleta, consciente de que la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. ¿Desde hacia cuanto tiempo estaba despierta? ¿Treinta y seis horas o mas? Se pregunto como podía mantenerse en pie, pero sabia que el ataque cardiaco que sufrió su padre tenía algo que ver en el asunto, pues la impresiono mucho.

Se puso un pantalón azul y una blusa negra, así como unos pendientes de plata y un brazalete del mismo material. Tenía apariencia joven, moderna, de mucha libertad.

* * *

Su padre se comporto de maravilla en el hospital. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que él dijo. ¡El habló de su madre de esa manera! Conmovida, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso esa era una señal que indicaba que la amargura del pasado al fin terminaba?

Suspiró y con amor observo por el balcón, las bellas flores y las verdes hojas de los arboles en el jardín. ¡Gracias a Dios que su padre estaba vivo!

Natsu se encontraba en el comedor y leía el periódico, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la radio y comía huevos revueltos y tocino.

**-¿No es un bonito día?-** pregunto la joven y se sentó enfrente de él.

La luz del sol iluminaba el candelabro del techo y los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, así como los artículos de plata que se encontraban en un mueble.

**-También es una bonita ropa**- respondió él y la recorrió con la mirada.

Lucy sonrió con superioridad y levanto las cejas. **-Gracias**-.

**-¿Siempre exhibes tu cuerpo de esa manera?-** inquirió Natsu, sin dejar de observarla. Lucy sintió como el color se extendía por sus mejillas.

**-¡No era consciente de eso!-**

**-¡Oh!-** exclamo él y dio un trago a su café con calma, al tiempo que la estudiaba. **-¿No notaste que tus senos resultan extremadamente seductores con esa blusa?-**

Lucy lo observó; su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía hablar, por miedo a perder el control y lanzar el plato con huevos y tocino sobre esa cabeza arrogante.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Natsu añadió: **-¿No?-** la estudio y sonrió. –**Bueno, eso muestra la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, ¿no es así?-**

La rubia lo miró con furia. El inclino la cabeza para continuar con su lectura. La joven se obligo a moverse y a comer la tostada con mantequilla. La furia la invadía…

-**Es probable que mas tarde quiera salir**- informo Lucy y trato de que su tono fuera frívolo**. -¿Hay algún coche que pueda usar?-**

**-Puedes usar el Rolls-** respondió el Dragneel y levanto la vista del periódico. –**Las llaves están en mi habitación-**

**-¿Allí están? ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-**

La estudio con frialdad antes de responder. –**La que esta junto a la tuya**-.

**-El **_**Oak Room**_**-** dijo ella. **-¿Sabias que ahí es donde por lo general duerme el hijo mayor?-.**

**-Mmm… Eso escuche**- respondió él. Lucy lo vio con odio.

**-¿Y allí están las llaves?-** volvió a preguntar ella. Sin demostrar lo que sentía al mismo tiempo que se servía una tasa de café. -¿**Debo buscar en algún sitio en particular?-**

**-En la mesita de noche-** dijo Natsu y la escudriñó.

Su mirada insolente se detuvo en sus senos. Lucy sintió como si la tocara y sus pezones se endurecieron. Sintió calor al notar la sonrisa de él, que indicaba que se percato de lo que sucedía bajo la delgada blusa negra. La mirada del pelirosa se deslizo hasta la cara de ella.

**-¿No sientes frio aquí, Lucy?- **

La ira se reflejo en los ojos chocolates de la rubia, quien no respondió a la pregunta. Tenía el rostro color carmín. Natsu pasó una mano por su rebelde y rosado cabello y añadió: -**Visitaremos a Jude esta noche, a las siete. Por favor, estate lista a tiempo. Tal vez seria una buena idea que cenáramos después en algún sitio publico, para que la gente se entre de que regresaste al pueblo-.**

**-No deseo que la gente sepa que estoy aquí-** dijo ella con voz tensa.

**-Me temo que puedes hacer poco al respecto-** índico Natsu. –**La noticia se difundirá con rapidez. Podrías…-** un sonrisa ilumino sus ojos jade, fijos en los senos –**pavonearte. ¿Hmmm?-**

La boca de Lucy se tensó. **-Si-** respondió. Levanto la barbilla con arrogancia. **-¿Por qué no?-.**

**-Bien**-doblo el periódico de manera eficiente. **–Reservare una mena en Les Halles-** se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta negra que colgaba del respaldo de la silla y se la puso. **-¿Digamos… a las ocho y media?-**

**-A esa hora estará bien-** dijo Lucy con indiferencia y dio un trago de café.

Natsu camino hacia la puerta y Lucy lo miro con ira, sin apartar la vista de su cabeza rosada arrogante.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a desenvolverse de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así y mirarla de ese modo? Estaba tan furiosa que casi explota; no literalmente.

El solo era un hombre y no podía tomar las cosas por el simple hecho de desearlas.

Comprendió que su furia quizá se debía a que estaba exhausta, a la noche en vela y a la fuerte impresión recibida. Intento tranquilizarse, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo se su silla y noto que la casa estaba en silencio. Heartfilia's era un lugar silencioso, un santuario. La paz que reinaba allí la invadía en ese momento; cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa seguridad y tranquilidad.

¡Al diablo con Natsu Dragneel! ¡Esa casa era suya!

* * *

**Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchisisimas gracias! w lamento haberme tardado un poco Q3Q ayer se puso en papel de puta ¬_¬ y no me dejo subir el capi Q_Q pero bue... estoy con dolor de garganta D:**

* * *

**Dargneel Heartfilia Tsuki: **jaja wii tengo una seguidora! o.o no me acoses e.e (? ademas que de uno siente que le falta algo cuando es corto el capitulo, te quedas con ganas de seguir leyendo... así me pasa a mi u.u xD Me alegro mucho que te gustara ^^ y gracias por dejarme tu Review ^^/ espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Infinity Infinytum: **Ya me dejaste tu Review-PM xD y sigo esperando mi dibujo e.e (? ok no xD Espero que este también te agrade.. y ya puse a quien le pertenece el libro xD contento? (?

**Boogieman13: **Seee lo mismo pense yo sobre Sting :) xD es muy maldito el hijo de mil... xD jaja gracias por tu review ^^

**Alex Darklight: **Naaa no van a aclarar nada xD queda asi nomas lo de la "apuesta" (? La verdad no se que edad tienen ._. no me puse a pensar en eso... puedes suponer que Lucy tiene entre 20-25 y Natsu 24-28 creo ._. ... gracias por tu review ^^

**TheHinata: **Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ y por el cumplido a mi me encantan todos tus fics x3 aqui la conti! espero que te haya gustado! xD

**Yaissa-chan: **See la historia sera interesante xD tendrá una que otra escena que elevaran la temperatura del computador (? ok no xD ^^/

**Mikoblue: **jajajaja o.o no me hagas responsable de la nota de tu examen xD por cierto que tal saliste? reprobaste o aprobaste? espero que mi fic te haya ayudado en algo xD muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ :D

**Yuki2341: **jajaja xD no te preocupes, lo que escribiste esta censurado o.o (? xD si es un hijo de p**** ._. gracias por el cumplido ^^ a cuantas parejas mandaste al hospital? xD jaja Bye ^^/

**Paii: **es que no sabia que tal estaría n_nU xD pero veo que a muchos les gusto ^w^ eso me hace muy feliz! pues no desesperes aquí esta la conti! ya la leíste?! te gusto?! (? ok no xD jajaja y si no llegaba natsu yo misma entraba en la historia y le sacaba la chucha a Sting ò.ó xD Sayo \^^/

* * *

**Bueno pues... Gracias por sus review a todos ^^ me hacen muy feliz!**

** Déjenme otro hermoso review con su hermosa opinión x3 XD LOL mañana comienzo las clases Dx debo volver a la escuela! D: no se si me tardare en actualizar o no xD lo mas probable es que no...**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía... (si es que hay alguna) u_u**

**RECUERDEN DEJENME REVIEW! o3o**

**Se despide Roci-chan (^w^)/ bye bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: Opponent

**Holooo! ^^/ Lamento mucho la tardanza! QAQ Es que ya empezaba as clases y no tenia acomodado mis horarios y no me daba el tiempo u.u Matenme! *entrega un arma* Pero bue... aquí el chapter three owo menos ingles que mi perro LOL ok no xDD Espero que les guste este capi! ^.^ Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews *salta como idiota en la cama* ._. _... _... LOL xD**

******N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, ademas de las personalidades de éstos (?**

* * *

******Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.**

* * *

**Opponent**

* * *

A las seis y media, Lucy ya estaba lista para partir. Natsu aún no regresaba de la oficina. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón, sin dejar de mirar su reloj. Sentía la boca seca debido a la ira. Natsu daba órdenes y hablaba de puntualidad; sin embargo, resultaba obvio que no lo aplicaba para sí.

Escucho que el Ferrari se acercaba por el sendero; parecía un coche de carreras. La luz de los faros iluminaban las ventanas cuando Natsu se estaciono en el patio.

Lucy se controló para no apresurarse a salir al vestíbulo a recibirlo y permaneció de pie en silencio en la sala. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

Vestía una minifalda blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color. Era un traje elegante y formal, con botones tipo militar. Acababa de lavarse el cabello y su maquillaje era discreto.

**-Uno de tus expedientes, Gray**- decía Natsu en el vestíbulo. Lucy frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar. **–Todo lo que puedas averiguar sobre él. Lo quiero en mi escritorio, mañana a las nueve-**

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Expedientes? ¿Qué sucedía?

**-¿Su relación con Lady Olietta, Natsu?-** Pregunto otra voz masculina.

**-En particular, su relación con Lady Olietta-** respondió el Dragneel y rió. **–Si ella le vende sus acciones, quiero saber todo al respecto-**,

Lucy abrió la puerta; estaba pálida debido a la ira. Los dos hombres se volvieron para observarla en silencio. Lucy les devolvió la mirada, levanto la barbilla y junto las cejas.

Natsu exclamo: **-¡Ah, Lucy! Una oportunidad perfecta. ¿Puedo presentarte a mi mano derecha y amigo, Gray Fullbuster?-**

Lucy observo al otro hombre con franca hostilidad. Era alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro. Tenía la apariencia de un mafioso con ese traje negro.

**-Hola**- saludó secamente.

**-Señorita Heartfilia-** saludo Gray y sonrió con cortesía. **–He oído hablar mucho de usted. Es un placer conocerla-**.

Lucy lo observo con frialdad y cruzo los brazos. Hubo un instante de silencio un poco incómodo

**-Puedes irte-** le dijo Natsu al Fullbuster, quien se retiró. Al salir cerró la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Natsu metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –**No debiste hacer eso. No había terminado nuestro negocio-.**

La rubia le dirigió una mirada desafiante. **-¡En cualquier otro momento puedes ponerte en contacto con él a través del teléfono!-** señaló ella.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Bueno es un servicio muy secreto, ¿no es así? Quiero decir… que espera que en cualquier momento el sacara unos anteojos oscuros y un arma, del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-** la chica dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo en la sala.

Natsu se movió con mayor rapidez de la que ella supuso y la detuvo por el brazo. La volteó para que lo mirara.

**-¡Chiquilla maleducada!-** cerró la puerta y la obligo a sentarse en el sofá. **-¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte de esta manera? Debería colocarte sobre mis rodillas y…-**

**-¡Vaya que eres atrevido!-** exclamo Lucy acalorada y se puso de pie. -**¿Quién te crees? Traes extraños a la casa de mi padre, exiges expedientes secretos, te haces cargo del negocio y lo diriges como si fueras de la CIA…-**

**-La manera como dirijo Konzern Heartfilia no es asunto tuyo-** dijo él fríamente. **–Además, no espero que me hables como si fuera un mensajero, en particular enfrente de mi personal. ¿Comprendiste?-**

**-¡No, no comprendí!-** respondió la Heartfilia. –**Soy la hija del dueño de esta casa, no la sirvienta. Este es mi hogar, mi empresa… y me comportare de la manera como considere adecuada-**

**-Te comportaras como yo te indique, señorita-** dijo el pelirosa con voz ronca y se inclinó sobre ella. Coloco sus fuertes manos en los costados de Lucy, cerca de sus muslos, impidiendo su escape. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella, -**o te atenderás a las consecuencias. ¡Y puedo asegurarte que éstas no será muy placenteras!-**

Lucy tenso la boca. **–Tal vez hayas tomado el lugar de mi padre, pero es algo temporal-**

**-Dejaremos esa decisión a Jude, ¿No lo crees?-**

**-Te crees muy importante, ¿no es así?-** pregunto la rubia con el rostro ardiendo debido a la ira. Su voz sonó temblorosa. El rió y se enderezo. Paso una mano por su cabello, en seguida metió las manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo y la observo burlón. **–No acepto órdenes tuyas-** dijo ella con voz enfadada. **–Tal vez conquistaste a Papá y te ganaste su afecto, pero yo comprendo tus intenciones y no lograrás que esté de tu lado-.**

Natsu la miró con frialdad. **-¿Tu eres la Hija Prodiga y yo el Usurpador Perverso?-**

**-Advenedizo, sería la palabra que yo hubiera escogido-** indico Lucy.

Él sonrió; sin embargo, una vena saltaba en su frente y ella comprendió que logro su objetivo.

**-Parece que intentas terminar con mi régimen tiránico para ganarte el aplauso paterno-** dijo el Dragneel.

**-Ensordecedor-**

**-¿Hay algún buen motivo o solo odias mis agallas?-**

**-No creo que mi padre apruebe la manera como operas. Él siempre ha sido un caballero. Nunca hubo tratos ocultos… expedientes secretos… conexiones misteriosas-.**

**-¿Estas segura?-** pregunto Natsu y entrecerró los ojos.

**-¡Si, conozco a mi Padre! El dirige la empresa de acuerdo con las reglas-.**

**-Yo también, de acuerdo con las mías-** aseguro el pelirosa.

**-Unas reglas que sin duda aprendiste en Crocus y las cuales no me interesan-** manifestó Lucy

**-Estoy seguro de que no te interesan-** señalo el con tono agresivo.** –Sería algo demasiado realista para una joven con tu sensibilidad. Rodeada de hombres de negocios y parientes implacables, dispuestos a darte una puñalada en la espalda con tal de tener una parte del negocio-.**

**-Si piensa que voy a permanecer quieta y permitir que enlodes el nombre de mi padre…-** Dijo ella con furia. Natsu rio con suavidad

**-Eso es algo suntuoso, viniendo de ti-**

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso. Lucy lo observo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**-Todo lo que hice fue huir de casa-** se defendió la chica con voz ronca.

**-Y el resto…-** indico el con tono malicioso y sonrió.

La rubia se puso de pie, temblorosa y vulnerable, y cruzo los brazos. Se acercó a la chimenea y contempló las llamas.

**-No sé de qué estás hablando-**

El pelirosa camino despacio y se le acerco tanto que a Lucy se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

**-Seguro que lo sabes-** manifestó el con frialdad. –**Fue un escándalo… la gente aun habla de eso. Huiste con hombre comprometido y tu padre te repudio. Muy simple… nada que ocultar. Es un secreto a voces; todos lo saben-**

Lucy se volteó y le dirigió una mirada feroz. -**¡No sabía que estaba comprometido!-** aseguro ella.

El Dragneel la observó en silencio. **–De acuerdo-** dijo él después de un momento. Mientras le estudiaba el rostro. –**Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu versión-.**

Lucy trago saliva y se apresuró a explicar: **-Yo tenía 18 años y me enamoré de él. Pensé que todos nos observaban cuando estamos juntos solo porque él vivía en la peor zona del pueblo. Nunca se me ocurrió que tuviera una prometida… él nunca lo menciono. Papá se enteró e hizo una escena horrible. Me acuso de ser como mi madre… -** rió con amargura. **-¡Fue espantoso! No pude soportarlo más, hice las maletas y me fui. Papá permaneció de pie en la puerta y me gritó que nunca me molestara en regresar…**- Lucy dejo de hablar y fijo la vista en el suelo.

**-Por lo tanto, no regresaste-** señaló el pelirosa y la observo, **-Sino que te fuiste a Magnolia-.**

La Heartfilia asintió en silencio. Natsu se apoyó en la pared y la miró un momento.

**-¿Me crees?**- pregunto y él sonrió.

**-¿Por qué ibas a mentir?-**

Lucy lo miró con timidez y sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que Natsu no vio. -**¿Reservaste una mesa en Les Halles?-**

-**Sí, lo hice, pequeña coqueta-** con rapidez observó su reloj, se alejó de la chimenea y añadió: -**Dame diez minutos para tomar una ducha y cambiarme. Son casi las siete…-** salió de la habitación y la rubia quedó de pie, preguntándose porque él se movía por la vida con un paso tan vertiginoso.

* * *

Jude estaba sentado en la cama, rodeado de flores y tarjetas, mientras escuchaba a Mozart en su radio. Tenía expresión seria.

**-¡Ah!**- exclamó cuando vio a Lucy y Natsu entrar en la habitación privada. Se quitó los audífonos y sonrió: **-¡Aquí están! ¿Tuvieron un buen día?**-

**-Maravilloso-** respondió Lucy y depositó un beso en su rostro. –**Dormí hasta la hora del almuerzo y después caminé por el Jardín-**.

**-Gracioso-** comento el enfermo y sonrió, **-pues pensé que de inmediato irías al ático-**.

Lucy lo observó, sorprendida, sin saber que decir. Después de un momento, su padre añadió: **-Pensé que iris a buscar ese antiguo retrato de Layla. Natsu puede volver a colgarlo… en el salón-**

La rubia lo miró muy conmovida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y musitó con voz ronca: -**Gracias, Papá-**

Jude se movió, incómodo, y con voz fría le preguntó a Dragneel: -**¿Hubo algún cambio en el mercado de valores que merezca la pena conocer?-**

Natsu narró con desenvoltura varios hechos y cifras mencionó algunos nombres internacionales, tales como Raven Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth, mientras la rubia se sentaba en el lecho, aburrida de oír esa charla sobre finanzas.

**-Las acciones de Cuatro Cerberus podrán comprarse y venderse-** dijo de pronto Natsu y sus ojos brillaron. **–La ciudad está conmocionada-.**

**-¡No!-** exclamo Jude y se inclinó hacia adelante, al tiempo que abría como platos los ojos.

**-Lo leí esta mañana en la sección de finanzas-** explico el pelirosa. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, como siempre, vestía un traje formal negro. Su cabello rosado, levemente peinado. –**Estoy consiguiendo toda la información posible al respecto, a través de Gray-.**

Lucy no lo miró, pues se examinaba cuidadosamente las uñas; sin embargo, sintió su fría y rápida mirada, lo que ocasionó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

**-Ponte en contacto con Ren Strauss, en Magnolia-** sugirió Jude y frunció el ceño. **–Con seguridad él tiene más información-.**

**-El no cederá-**aseguró el pelirosado; -**sin embargo, la hija indiscreta puede ser persuadida para que me diga algunos detalles interesantes. ¡Durante la cena en Langan's, por supuesto! -.**

**-¡Brillante!-** exclamo el enfermo y rió, al tiempo que aplaudía. **–Ella ya está medio enamorada de ti, Natsu. Mañana ve a Magnolia para ver que puedes hacer-**

Lucy escuchó, irritada. Parecía que la hija indiscreta en Magnolia estaba ciega.

* * *

Poco después, llegaron a Les Halles, en el centro del pueblo. Era el restaurante de moda en Acalypha y Lucy lo adoraba. Tenía la decoración de una majestuosa casona: paredes de color azul claro, candelabros, mesas hermosas de caoba, con manteles de lino, rosas y plata. El lugar resultaba hermoso y acogedor.

**-Señor Dragneel-** dijo Ángel al acercarse a ellos. Era la anfitriona perfecta. -**¡Que gusto volver a verlo! ¿Puede darme su abrigo?-**

Natsu le entrego el abrigo negro. -**¿Cómo estas, Ángel?-**

**-Oh, muy bien-** sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en Lucy y de inmediato pudo notarse la hostilidad entre las dos mujeres. La sonrisa de Ángel se congelo. **–Vaya, vaya… la pequeña Lucy. Escuche que habías regresado. Han pasado cinco años, ¿no es así?-**

**-Si-** respondió la rubia sin sonreír. Ella y Ángel nunca se llevaron bien.

**-¿Cómo está tu pobre Padre? ¡Un hombre tan dulce!-** dijo Ángel, mientras los guiaba a su mesa.

La rubia sintió que las miradas de los otros comensales quedaban fijas en ella, escucho sus murmullos y sospecho lo que decían. Eran un pueblo demasiado pequeño.

**-Todos me están mirando-** dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras estudiaban el menú.

El levanto la fría mirada. -**¿Qué esperabas? Eres una gran noticia en Acalypha-**

**-¡Ni siquiera me conocen!-** exclamo la rubia y cerro el menú. –**Solo saben quién soy-.**

**-¿Es eso tan malo?-** preguntó el y levantó las cejas. Ella lo miró con irritación

**-Veo que piensas que no lo es. Ya noté que te gusta considerarte muy importante-** de inmediato, la expresión de Natsu se endureció y sus ojos jades la observaron en silencio. Lucy se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y murmuró: **-Lo siento-**.

El Dragneel la observó durante un momento, en seguida llamó al camarero con gesto autoritario.

Lucy ordenó carne asada con ensalada, al igual que Natsu; solo que éste pidió con picante. El vino, de muy buena calidad, fue servido en copas de cristal. La plata brillaba bajo las luces. Natsu habló con frialdad acerca de su vida en Crocus.

**-Tenía un apartamento muy lejos del palacio Mercurius cuando llegue-** explicó él y sonrió fríamente. **–Un lugar horrible, pero las rentas estaban por los cielos y yo no tenía dinero; por lo tanto, tuve que adaptarme a la situación-.**

**-¿No heredaste dinero?-** cuestionó la Heartfilia.

El negó con la cabeza antes de responder. **–El dinero tenía que administrarlo hasta que yo cumpliera los veinticinco años-.**

**-Pudiste haber esperado-**

**-No quería hacerlo, deseaba ganar mi primer millón mucho antes de cumplir esa edad-**.

**-¿Y lo conseguiste?-**

-**Hasta el último centavo-** respondió con arrogancia. Llevo la copa a sus labios y la observó a través del cristal. **–En realidad, gané mucho más que eso-.**

Lucy notó que la ambición se reflejaba en los ojos de éste. También se notaba en su boca y en la manera en que se sentaba.

**-Después que conquistaste Sabertooth volviste a casa para conquistar Acalypha-.**

**-Es mi pueblo. Supongo que quise regresar a mis raíces-.**

**-¿Y Heartfilia's?-**

Los ojos masculinos quedaron fijos en la fémina y el corazón de la rubia dejo de latir un momento.

**-¿Heartfilia's?**- pregunto el sin parpadear.

**-Es lo que sigue en tu lista, ¿no es así?-.**

**-¿Qué lista?-** preguntó.

**-La lista de lo que desea Natsu Dragneel**- explico Lucy en un susurro. Todas las cartas estaban ya puestas sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia él con mirada hostil y añadió: **-¿Supones que no sé lo que piensas? Eres transparente como el cristal-.**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Y yo que creí que nadie lo notaba!-** dijo sarcásticamente. La boca de Lucy se tensó.

-**¿Por qué no te compraste una Mansión con todos los millones que ganaste?-**

**-No se puede comprar una casa como Heartfilia's-**

**-Tampoco puedes robarlas-** indico ella.

Natsu la estudio en silencio por unos momentos. Lucy casi podía ver como trabajaba su mente, como planeaba el siguiente movimiento. De pronto lo vio como si fuera su oponente ante un tablero de ajedrez.

**-Si-** dijo al fin y se apoyó en la silla, sin dejar de mirarla. **–Bueno… permite que yo me preocupe por Heartfilia's… ¿Hmmm?-.**

Se miraron a los ojos un largo momento. Natsu cambió de tema y la rubia empezó a hablarle de su vida en Magnolia, de Fairy Tail y de las bandas que escuchó.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Lucy se quitó su abrigo color escarlata mientras él la observaba. Los ojos jade de él recorrían su silueta con insolencia, estudiaban cada una de sus curvas, la falda corta, sus piernas largas y delgadas, los botones dorados de la chaqueta.

El pelirosa dijo con voz suave: **-Creo que no te he dicho lo sensual que estas esta noche. En particular me gusta la manera en que esa pequeña falda se mueve cuando caminas-.**

El rostro de Lucy se tornó del color de su abrigo. **-Gracias-** tartamudeó ella.

El rió con suavidad; sus ojos tenían un brillo singular.

**-¡Algunas mujeres no saben cómo tomar un cumplido!-** señalo. **–Buenas noches, Lucy, que tengas sueños placenteros…-**

La observó subir por los escalones.

La ojichocolate era consciente de esa mirada fija en ella. Suspiró aliviada cuando al fin salió de su rango de vista.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la chica fue al ático y encontró el retrato de su madre detrás de unos baúles polvorientos y llenos de diarios, fotografías, joyas, ropa y otras pertenecías de su progenitora. Lucy pasó la tarde revisando todo eso. Sonrió al ver las fotos de la mujer conocida como madre que apenas conoció. Le sorprendió su apariencia común y corriente, a pesar de ser hermosa.

Natsu llegó a las seis, pero no solo. Lucy bajaba por la escalera; llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto con botones negros, y se detuvo de pronto al escuchar voces. La puerta se abrió y entro Natsu acompañado por una mujer rubia. Los dos reían.

**-Ella es un demonio con piernas-** decía el Dragneel, al tiempo que dejaba el abrigo en una silla y se acomodaba su bufanda blanca. -**¡No he tenido ni un minuto de paz desde que ella llegó!-**

**-Lucy siempre buscó llamarla atención-** dijo Michelle Lobster y rió. Sus ojos azules brillaban. **–Me sorprende que no haya exigido ser recibida con una banda musical, para que le diera la bien…-** dejo de hablar al notar la presencia de la aludida, quien permanecía silenciosa y encolerizada en la escalera. Natsu volvió la cabeza.

**-Hola, Lucy-** saludó el pelirosado con tono burlón. **–Recuerdas a tu prima Michelle, ¿no es así?-**

Lucy la miró a los ojos. –**Sí, la recuerdo-**

La ojiazul hizo una mueca. **-¿Cómo estas, Lucy? ¿Qué tal Magnolia?-** preguntó.

La chica terminó de bajar por la escalera. –**Magnolia es fabulosa, la extraño. Desearía estar allí-.** Respondió. Abrió la puerta del salón y entró.

Estaba furiosa con ambos. Lucy era su prima menos querida. Bella, inteligente, exitosa… siempre intentó derrotar a Lucy, sin importar lo que ésta hiciera o dijera para detenerla. La rivalidad entre ambas era tan grande, que se notaba de inmediato.

**-Michelle dará una fiesta al final de la semana-** dijo Natsu al entrar en la sala. Caminó hacia el mueble donde estaban las bebidas y sacó una botella de whisky. –**Quiere saber si asistirás-.**

Lucy miró alrededor, tenía los brazos cruzados. **-¿En dónde es?-**

**-En Lobster Hall-** respondió Michelle, se acercó a Natsu y sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos. **-¿En dónde más?-**

**-¿Un asunto familiar?-** preguntó la ojichocolate y sintió celos al ver que Michelle aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía el Dragneel y que se miraban a los ojos.

**-Por supuesto-** murmuro la prima y curvó la boca, **-y tú eres la invitada de honor-.**

**-Quieres decir que seré el número principal-** dijo Lucy. Hubo un breve silencio. Natsu y Michelle la observaron y ella se ruborizó mucho. Deseó que el suelo se abriera y la tragara. **–Lo siento. Tuve una fuerte impresión… no soy la misma… por favor, discúlpame-.**

**-Michelle, comprende-** dijo el pelirosa con voz fría.

**-Por supuesto- **intervino la prima. –**Fue una fuerte impresión para todos nosotros. Pobre tío Jude… siempre parece indestructible. Es como si viéramos caer a un viejo roble-**

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas. –**Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir al hospital-** caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y miró a Natsu. -**¿Ya hablaste con la señora Spetto acerca de la cena?-**

**-Me temo que no cenaré aquí esta noche-** respondió. **–Michelle y yo estaremos con sus padres en Lobster Hall-**.

Sorprendida, Lucy observó a su hermosa prima y la odió más que nunca. Los celos que sintió la desconcertaron.

**-Oh… comprendo…-**

**-Por supuesto que eres bienvenida y puedes reunirte con nosotros…-**intervino la ojiazul con cortesía; sin embargo, sus ojos dejaban en claro que Lucy era tan bienvenida como una piraña.

**-Gracias-** dijo la otra joven y levantó la barbilla. En su boca apareció una sonrisa forzada, **-pero estoy demasiado cansada-**

**-Entonces, te veremos en la fiesta-** manifestó Michelle y sonrió. Lucy asintió y salió de la sala.

* * *

Los celos eran una emoción poco digna, la cual ella no deseaba conocer. Subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para luego tomarse un baño.

¿Acaso sostenían una aventura? Lucy abrió las llaves del agua. ¿Natsu le haría el amor a Michelle esa noche, cuando sus padres fueran a la cama y los dejaran solos en el elegante salón?

Lucy cerró los ojos al sentir el vapor, al tiempo que una imagen pasaba por su mente. Imagino que Natsu besaba la boca de Michelle, que la abrazaba y oprimía su espalda contra el sofá, haciéndola suspirar y gemir con sus besos demandantes.

Apretó los dientes. ¡Al diablo con Natsu! ¡Él podía hacer el amor con quiera fuera! ¿Qué le importaba?

* * *

**Reviews!:**

**Boogieman13:** Jajaja sii es muy fsasdasdf pero es sexy :3 espero que te guste este capi ^^

**SweetBlodyNight**: jajaja por que me acosas? :o pues lamento mucho la demora... u.u maldita escuela y maldito el que la invento ¬¬ (?

**Alex Darklight**: oye oye! no te adelantes ni le hagas spoiler a los demas! (? XD jajaj

**Infinity Infinytum**: *silbido de inocencia* xD pues si soy una niña mal e_e (? xDDDDD Digamos que lo adapto a los personaje sy todo eso peor tambien agrego ciertas cosas que se me ocurren en el instante. wiii mi dibujo sera famoso *pose cool* seguro que te quedara bien y espero un nuevo fic tuyo :3

**Mikoblue:** 10?! O.o te felicito ^w^ espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^

**JessiEvans**: aqui esta el capi ;3

**Guille**: me alegro que te gustara ^^ aqui esta el capi 3 :3 sii... al menos los dos sufrimos xD LOL

**BlueSpring-JeagerJaque**s: jaja ouo me alegro que te atrapara xD see natsu es S-U-P-E-R xD gracias por la inspiración ^w^ (?

**Tsuki Kuro**i: Jajaja si! la casa es de ella ò.ó que se cree! que por que sea sexy, exitoso y super cool puede tener lo que quiera?! (? LOOL aqui esta el chapter 3 *señal de "amor y paz"* (? xD

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aqui, muchas gracias por desperdiciar tu tiempo leyendo este fanfic (? Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ^w^ me hacen muy felices! y de nuevo lamento la demora u_u**

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado! Levanten la mano quienes quieren ver el capi 174 ya! òwó/ XD no se vale estaremos sin FT hasta el 4 de Abril TwT y lo peor es que no se sabe si reemitira toda la serie o solo los mejores arcos ¬.¬ pero buano...**

* * *

**Quien quiere chocolate? .w. eeeeeeeeeeeen fin!..**

**Se despide Roci-chan (^^)v - amor y paz (?**


	4. Chapter 4: Small Conflicts

**Hola gente que pierde su tiempo leyendo Fanfics como yo ._./ (****~.)~****soy una fantasma -w- me fui a recostar en medio de la avenida .w. ya vi el ultimo cap de FT! TT^TT Por que Hiro Mashima! D: Q3Q Pero bue… que se le va a hacer…**

* * *

**Sin más que decir…**

**Ana: sin más que decir? ¬.¬ idiota estas escribiendo! Deberías dejar de amar menos a Natsu, ya te estas convirtiendo en el -.-**

**Yo: P-Pero! oAo ah… no importa déjalo… -_- Por cierto les presento ↑ ella es mi otra personalidad -.- -mentira, es mi otro nombre LOL-**

* * *

**N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, además de las personalidades de éstos (?**

**Diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

Narracion

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**Small Conflicts**

Durante los días siguientes, Lucy vio muy pocas veces a Natsu. Él trabajaba mucho; casi todas las noches, al regresar del hospital, se subía a su Ferrari negro y regresaba otra vez a la oficina o se encerraba en el estudio de Jude, para trabajar hasta la medianoche. Cenaba emparedados con café y dejaba a Lucy cenar sola en el imponente comedor.

Esa noche era la fiesta y la joven deseaba partir temprano. Cuidó mucho su apariencia, puesto que sabía que todas las miradas centrarían en ella.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda negra, sin tirantes. Una cinta negra enfatizaba su angosta cintura. Se recogió el cabello y eligió un collar de perlas, que brillaba sobre su piel. La combinación resultaba espectacular. Pintó sus labios de rojo y una gruesa capa de rímel cubría sus largas pestañas, resaltando sus achocolatados ojos.

* * *

Natsu regreso en el helicóptero, Lucy quedo sin aliento al verlo entrar en la casa, acomodando su bufanda, dando instrucciones a los hombres que lo seguían, mientras subía por la escalera y se quitaba la chaqueta. No dejaba de hablar mientras se escuchaba el ruido de la máquina de afeitar eléctrica.

Una hora después, Lucy lo esperaba en el vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados y caminando de un lado a otro.

El Dragneel bajo con rapidez con el cabello aun húmedo. Llevaba un clavel rojo en la solapa del traje. Tenía una apariencia muy sensual.

Lucy observó que él se acercaba al espejo y pasaba una mano por su cabello. La mirada de él se encontró con la de la rubia a través del espejo.

**-Estoy retrasado, lo siento. Tuve un día terrible en Magnolia-.**

**-Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Cenaste y bebiste vino con la hija indiscreta de Strauss's?-**

Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en la boca del pelirosa.

**-Sí, lo hice-.**

**-¿Y fue indiscreta?-** preguntó.

**-Mucho. ¿Nos vamos?-**

Natsu codujo el Rolls-Royce negro como si fuera una carrera de autos. Cambiaba la velocidad con una mano y giraba en las esquinas como todo un profesional. Lucy iba a su lado, miraba el pueblo y se maravillaba de comprobar que seguía igual. El único cambio que podía notar era que las tiendas eran un poco más modernas.

Lobster Hall brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Era una gran casa blanca, con un enorme y elegante jardín. Se encontraba a unos diez kilómetros de Acalypha. Ya había una hilera de lujosos coches, estacionados. Podía oírse la música proveniente del iluminado salón de baile. Lucy vio a los invitados muy bien vestidos, a través de las ventanas, y sus nervios se tensaron.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al bajar del coche y caminar junto a Natsu hacia la casona. Todos estarían allí y era probable que en ese momento hablaran de ella. Sintió la boca seca, debido al pánico, y de pronto deseó con todas sus fuerza escapar.

El pelirosa la miró, y al notar que dudaba para subir por los escalones blancos, preguntó: **-¿Qué sucede?-**

La rubia lo observó, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**-Estoy nerviosa. Siento como si todos fueran a estudiarme con detenimiento-.**

**-Déjalos que lo hagan-** respondió él. **–Eso no puede durar. Esta noche eres la atracción principal, mañana serás el tema de los murmullos, pero en una o dos semanas serás noticia vieja-.**

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo-** comento ella y sonrió. Natsu la observó un momento.

**-No hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto, Lucy. Sin importar como actúes, te verán como una joven escandalosa y libertina. Vamos dale al público lo que espera-.**

Lucy lo vio a los ojos. El Dragneel tiró de ella y el corazón de Lucy dio un brinco al sentir el contacto físico. Caminó a su lado con rapidez y seguridad, hacia la puerta del salón de baile de la gran casa.

**-¡Natsu!-** exclamo Michelle al verlos. **-¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!-**

**-Tuve un día muy pesado en Magnolia-**explicó él y depositó un beso ligero en su boca, preparada para recibirlo.

Lucy apartó la mirada, enfadada y celosa. _**-¿Y yo que estoy pintada?-**_ pensó. La Tía Clare y el Tío Jean se acercaron a ellos.

**-¡Natsu!-** dijo el tío Jean, una versión menos impresionante que Jude Heartfilia. Cinco años más joven, le faltaba la autoridad que poseía su hermano mayor. **-¿Alguna noticia sobre Strauss's?-**

**-Te daré los detalles más tarde-** respondió el pelirosado con voz fría. La autoridad que se reflejaba en su rostro silenció a Jean Lobster

**-Por supuesto, por supuesto-** dijo este y fumó su cigarrillo. **-¡Vaya, Lucy! ¡Es maravilloso verte! Estas muy hermosa…-** con la vista recorrió el vestido negro de la rubia y ella levanto la barbilla con un deje de orgullo. **-¿No esta encantadora, Clare?-**

La mujer fijo su vista en su sobrina.

**-¡Tiene la misma apariencia que su madre!-** . La joven se ruborizo mucho.

**-Vamos, Lucy-** dijo el tío Jean con tacto y le tomó el brazo. –**Permite que te presente a algunas personas…-**

Durante la siguiente hora, Lucy fue conducida de un grupo de persona a otro. La sonrisa cortes no se borraba de su rostro, mientras le hacían preguntas.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-**

**-¿En realidad trabajas en el negocio de la música?-**

**-Por supuesto, nunca creí que esa historia fuera verdad. Tú y el chico comprometido…-**

Lucy soportó todo con una sonrisa, incluso los insultos deliberados. Acepto el champan que le ofrecían los camareros, pues las burbujas la ayudaban a continuar con su acto, fingiendo que los comentarios sarcásticos no le importaban.

* * *

La gente bailaba y Lucy se refugió detrás de un pilar blanco y de una enorme palma verde. Vio a Natsu y Michelle bailando bajo las notas de "Serenata a la Luz de la Luna".

Apretó los dientes y pensó que parecían amantes. De seguro lo eran. La mano le tembló al observarlos; sentía muchos celos al repetirse una y otra vez: _"__**Son amantes… son amantes**__"._

**-¡Hola, preciosa!-** musitó una voz a su oído. Lucy se volvió de inmediato.

**-¡Loke!-**

**-No, soy el doctor Leo… ¿recuerdas?-** dijo Loke. Estaba tan apuesto como siempre. Su cabello naranjo brillaba bajo las luces de los candelabros. Sus ojos negros eran encantadores.

**-¡Oh!-** exclamo la rubia con alegría. **-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Karen?-**

**-Aburridamente casada**- respondió el joven y suspiró; -**tiene un odioso hijo-.**

**-¿Y tú?-** preguntó la joven, al tiempo que observaba la chaqueta blanca. **-¿Estas casado?-**

**-¿Yo?-** preguntó divertido y soltó una carcajada. **-¡Por favor!-**

Lucy sonrió y dio un trago de champan. Vio que Natsu reía por algo que Michelle le dijo, y sus labios se tensaron.

Después de un momento, Loke comentó: **-Supongo que has sido amonestada severamente-** de pronto se puso serio y estudio el rostro enfadado de Lucy. –**La familia puede ser malintencionada, ¿no es así?-**

La Heartfilia suspiró antes de responder. –**Supongo que siente curiosidad-.**

**-Deja pasar la tempestad, Lucy, no durara. Se aburrirán y muy pronto hablaran de otra cosa-.**

La vista de Lucy quedo fija en la cabeza de Natsu. –**Eso es lo que dice Natsu-** comentó ella. Loke la estudio por un momento. **-¿Qué piensas de él?-**

**-¿De Natsu?-**

Lo odiaba, al igual que odiaba la manera como cada miembro de la familia se movía a su alrededor, como si fuera un dios.

**-Creo que es muy ambicioso-.**

**Una sonrisa apareció en Loke. -¿**Qué harás el sábado?-

**-¿El sábado?-** preguntó. –**Yo… bueno… en realidad, no he hecho planes aun…-**

**-Maravilloso. Le prometí a Karen que llevaría a su terrible hijo a Akane Resort, a pasar el día. ¿Quieres venir? ¡La verdad es que no puedo enfrentarlo solo!-**

Lucy sonrió, feliz ante el prospecto de escapar de la autoridad de Natsu. **-¡Me encantaría!-**

**-Te recogeré a las diez AM. El trayecto dura dos horas y Romeo estará muy inquieto todo el camino. Tal vez podríamos meterlo en la cesta del gato-.**

* * *

Más tarde, Lucy bailó con Loke. La iluminación era más tenue y la banda tocaba una bella melodía.

Por encima del hombro de Loke, Lucy se encontró con un par de ojos jade y su corazón de detuvo un instante. Natsu la observaba, parecía enfadado con ella. La joven frunció el ceño al notar que la boca de él se tensaba y que sus ojos se entrecerraban al mirar a Loke.

Resultaba obvio que a Natsu no le agradaba Loke. En ese momento, la rubia decidió verlo con la mayor frecuencia posible.

Con deliberación, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y se aferró a él. Con los ojos entreabiertos, notó que la expresión del pelirosa se endurecía.

* * *

Se fueron después de la medianoche. Lucy caminó sobre el césped, detrás del Dragneel. Llevaba los zapatos en una mano y tenía un poco de hipo.

**-No sabía que te llevara tan bien con tu primo Loke-** dijo el oji-jade con tono casual. Hizo todo lo posible para no hacer comentarios sobre el comportamiento de Lucy.

-**Crecimos juntos-** respondió ella y tarareó una canción de amor.

**-¿Se llevaban muy bien?-.**

**-Mucho-** respondió ella y sonrió. –**Solíamos jugar a médicos y enfermeras-**

**-¿Lo hacían?-**

**-Jugábamos también con su hermana Karen, por supuesto. Todos éramos amigos-.**

-**Pensé que habías dicho que tuviste una infancia con privaciones-** comentó Natsu con tono burlón. –**la pobre Lucy no tenía amigos, ni diversiones… ¿no fue así?-**

**-Nunca dije eso-** corrigió ella. Se sonrojó y entrecerró los ojos. El soltó una carcajada.

**-Lo diste a entender-**

**-Darlo a entender no es lo mismo que decirlo-** comentó la rubia y notó que eso no sanaba muy bien.

Frunció el ceño, al tiempo que con los dedos contaba las palabras. Sintió los pies fríos debido al césped húmedo. El pelirosa se detuvo cerca de ella, se volteó y la recorrió con la mirada.

-**Estas ebria-**

**-No lo niego-**

**-Sera mejor que no vomites en el Rolls-.**

**-¡Que cosas dices!-** exclamó Lucy y frunció la nariz. –**Lo haces solo porque no te agrada Loke**-.

El Dragneel se detuvo otra vez causando que Lucy estuviera a punto de chocar con él. Hubo un silencio. Despacio, ella levanto la mirada hasta el semblante de Natsu.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me agrada Loke?-** preguntó él con voz suave. El corazón de Lucy se detuvo un segunda.

**-Me mirabas de mala manera mientras bailaba con él-** dijo ella con voz ronca Natsu asintió y la observó.

**-No lo negaré. No somos amigos. La pregunta es: ¿sabes por qué?- **

**-¿Por qué él es más guapo que tú?-** pregunto inocentemente.

La boca de Natsu se tensó y entrecerró los ojos.

-**Inténtalo de nuevo-**

**-Porque… ¿es más joven que tú?-** sugirió Lucy. Sentía que el pulso le brincaba. Natsu le tomó una mano y musitó entre dientes: -**Estas pidiendo una bofetada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡No me digas!-** exclamó sarcásticamente.

Natsu la atrajo hacia sí; Lucy contuvo la respiración. Estaba preciosa bajo la luz de la luna, descalza, con algunos mechones de cabello sobre el rostro, los hombros desnudos…

El oji-jade entrecerró los ojos y despacio pasó una mano por la cabellera dorada de Lucy, al tiempo que decía: -**Alguien debe hacerse cargo de ti, señorita Lucy Heartfilia… antes que te metas en grandes problemas-**

-**Y supongo que tú eres el hombre indicado para esa tarea, señor Natsu Dragneel-.**

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios del pelirosa. –**Por supuesto que disfrutaría enseñándote como debes comportarte-.**

Lucy se sonrojo y de pronto quedo sin aliento. –**Oh, bueno… no importa… fracasaste en la primera entrevista-.**

**-¿Fracasé?-**pregunto Natsu y fijo la mirada en la boca de la joven. Ella se estremeció. Notó como él se apoyaba en el Rolls y que la hacía su cuerpo musculoso, bajo la luz de la luna. **-¡Que lastima! Imágenes irresistibles pasaban por mi mente-.**

**-¿Cómo cuáles?-** preguntó Lucy, sin poder evitarlo. La expresión de Natsu se tornó seria.

**-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-**

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo un momento. –**No, gracias-**dijo con voz ronca y se apartó, mas Natsu no se lo permitió.

Lucy se quedó de nuevo contra el pecho de él, su pulso estaba muy acelerado. De pronto, deseó oprimir la boca contra el cuello varonil y acariciarle su rosado cabello.

**-¡Estoy muy ebria!-**dijo ella en un susurro. Se alarmó de pronto y levanto la cabeza, asustada. –**Quiero ir a casa. Llévame…-**

Se escucharon risas que venían de la fiesta y Natsu se tensó. Miró alrededor y notó que algunos invitados caminaban por el sendero, hacia ellos.

**-Tienes razón-** dijo el pelirosa con voz fría y saco las llaves de su bolsillo. –**Debemos irnos-.**

Cuando él abrió la puerta, Lucy estuvo a punto de caer, puesto que estaba apoyada en el oji-jade. Ël la ayudó a subir al lujoso coche. La rubia respiró profundo, mientras él rodeaba el auto para subir. Se dijo que apenas había podido escapar. ¿Escapar de qué? Cerro los ojos y recordó la forma en que él la observó. Esperaba haber respondido de esa manera nada más por los efectos del alcohol.

Natsu dio marcha atrás y comentó: -**Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a Loke, no le agrado más de lo que él me agrada a mí-.**

**-De acuerdo-.**

El Dragneel la observo en silencio. La joven pensó que era probable que él supiera que estaba demasiado ebria para comprender algo. Se relajó y guardó silencio.

* * *

Durante los tres días siguientes, apenas lo vio. El helicóptero llegaba y se iba y ella conducía hasta el hospital para visitar a su padre. Al principio, el Rolls-Royce le atemorizaba y se sentía muy pequeña tras el volante.

El retrato de su madre continuaba en el comedor, colocado contra una pared, sin ser colgado. Lucy casi enloquecía de aburrimiento y deseó llevarse mejor con Michelle, ya que con seguridad la ayudaría a pasar el tiempo de una manera agradable, yendo de compras y tomando café, como sucedería si fueran amigas.

* * *

El sábado, se levantó temprano, pues anhelaba estar fuera de casa ese día. A las ocho, Natsu se encontraba en el comedor y leía el periódico como siempre. Tenía enfrente un plato con huevos revueltos, un filete, champiñones y tomates; levantó la cabeza cuando ella entró.

**-Buenos días-** saludó el joven y la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en la delgada cintura. Observó también la minifalda negra, la blusa blanca y las botas negras con tacón bajo. Lucy tenía la apariencia de una adolescente. –**Es una ropa muy sensual. ¿Te la pusiste por mí?-**

**-No-** respondió, sonrojada y molesta. Se sentó enfrente. –**Se supone que es un atuendo práctico-.**

**-¿Práctico?-** preguntó y rió, al tiempo que levantaba las cejas. **-¿Por qué? ¿Puede quitarse con facilidad?-**

La joven lo vio con claro enfado en sus ojos. -¿**Tu mente siempre piensa en lo mismo?-.**

**-Sí, cuando una joven sensual entra en la habitación usando botas ajustadas-** respondió y Lucy sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca, -**que le llegan hasta los muslos-.**

**-No son tan altas-.**

Natsu dejó el periódico y la estudió con detenimiento. La rubia se sintió incomoda y tiró de su falda con la intención de adquirir una apariencia más respetable. Notaba la vista de Natsu fija en ella, y el corazón se le aceleró. El rio con suavidad.

**-Me gustaría que mi secretaria consiguiera un par de botas como esas-** comento el joven.

**-¡Pobre chica!-** exclamó y se sirvió un poco de filete. **-¿Acaso tiene que luchar contigo todo el día?-**

**-No, por lo general sucumbe a media jornada-** respondió él.

**-¿Y qué piensa Michelle al respecto?-**

**-¿Pensar?-**preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. -¿**Por qué debería de pensar algo al respecto?-**

**-Creí que era tu novia-** indicó la rubia y lo observó. Le sorprendió que el actuara con tanta indiferencia.

**-Ella es una amiga-.**

-**Una novia-** insistió Lucy levantando las cejas.

En la boca del pelirosado apareció una sonrisa. Estaba muy apuesto, apoyado en la silla con esa camisa de seda color plomo y pantalón gris. Su apariencia era muy atractiva.

**-¿Estas celosa, Lucy?-** pregunto con voz suave. Ésta se sonrojo, levanto las cejas y lo miró con arrogancia.

**-¡No te sientas halagado!-**

**-Tal vez no te des cuenta-** dijo él y sonrió. **–Nunca se sabe-.**

La chica le dirigió una mirada que podría matar a diez tigres. En silencio, dio un mordisco a su tostada, con la esperanza de que la charla acerca de la relación de Natsu con Michelle hubiera acabado. Imaginó a la secretaria de él sucumbiendo al mediodía y sintió una ira tan intensa que estuvo a punto de caer de la silla.

Decidió que era un hombre muy arrogante. ¿Quién se creía? Visualizo a una secretaria despampanante. Apretó los dientes e intentó no pensar en ella, mas no podía apartar la imagen de su mente… una joven con botas altas que tentaba a Natsu, mientras el tenia los pies colocados sobre el escritorio de Jude y la observaba con esos oscuros ojos.

Después de un momento, Natsu preguntó: -¿**A dónde iras con esas prácticas botas altas?-**

**-Pasare el día con Loke en el parque turístico Akane Resort-** respondió con simpleza, agradeciendo la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe.

Natsu la observó con expresión dura. Su boca formaba una perfecta línea. –**Pensé que te había pedido que no te relacionaras con el mientras estuvieras aquí-.**

**-¡No hiciste tal cosa! Además, aunque me lo hubieras pedido, no te habría escuchado. Él es mi primo. Nosotros…-**

**-Sí, lo sé**- la interrumpió el oji-jade, -**son amigos desde la cuna. Me explicaste todo eso mientras estaba ebria, en los prados de Lobster Hall-**

Los ojos de Lucy brillando con ira. **-¡No es necesario que me insultes!-**

**-¿Qué tan bien se llevan?-**

**-Lo suficiente para pasar de vez en cuando un día en Akane Resort-** respondió. **-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no debo verlo?-** Natsu la estudio con enfado.

**-Por qué te pedí que no lo hicieras-** respondió él.

Lucy lo miró por un momento y comenzó a reír**. –Oh, eso es todo, ¿no es así? Tu dijiste que no debería verlo; por lo tanto, no debería salir con él-.**

El Dragneel la observó en silencio un momento. Por después, ella añadió: -**Con humildad te demostrare mi respeto cada vez que te vea, o también podría esperarte afuera cada vez que llegues a casa del trabajo y hacerte un reverencia… ¿Qué te parece eso?-**

**-Sería un buen cambio-** respondió con voz tensa, - **de tu impertinencia adolecente-.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Lucy al tiempo con contenía la reparación.

**-Oh, lo siento, ¿no habías notado que así te comportas? ¡Recuérdame que te dé una lección sobre comportamiento adulto, el alguna ocasión!-.**

**-¿Me colocarías sobre tus rodillas? Si, sabemos todo acerca de tus gustos raros, Natsu. Si eso es ser adulto, creo que me quedaré dentro del corralito para bebes-.**

-**Creo que ya tomaste esa decisión-** señalo el pelirosa con frialdad.

Hubo silencio. Se miraron los ojos, Lucy sintió que el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Odió la manera en que le la miraba; la estudiaba de una manera lujuriosa; lo sabía por la forma en que brillaban esos ojos oscuros como la noche que recorrían su cuerpo, indicando con exactitud lo que sucedería si ella salía alguna vez de ese corralito y se encontraba con un hombre como él. En respuesta a esa mirada, los cabellos de la nuca de la joven se erizaron y el corazón perdió su ritmo, al tiempo que la garganta se le secaba. Lo odió por eso, por señalar que ella era inmadura.

**-Loke estará pronto aquí-** dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa y se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta, sin haber desayunado. Las piernas le temblaban. –**Prometí estar lista cuando llegara, no debo fallarle-.**

Natsu rió con cinismo. **–Estoy seguro de que no lo harás-**

La rubia se tensó, tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta. **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** pregunto ella con enfado y miró por encima de su hombro. La sonrisa de él hizo que el pulso se le acelerara de nuevo.

**-¿Tengo que explicarlo?-.**

La boca se Lucy se endureció. **-¿Insinúas que el intentara conquistarme? ¡No seas absurdo! ¡Es mi primo!-.**

El joven soltó una carcajada. **-¿Eso lo hace asexual, Lucy?-**

Ella lo estudio en silencio, con el rostro ardiente. Sin poder responder, salió dando un portazo. Sentía que lo odiaba; y mucho.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por desperdiciar tu tiempo leyendo este fanfic (? Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ^w^ 31 reviews! O.O me hacen muy feliz! w **

**Por cierto felices pascuas atrasadas \^w^/ Yo tengo 7 huevos de chocolate *q* xD y ustedes LOL**

* * *

**::Reviews::**

**Alex Darklight: **Jaja si me di cuenta de que tienes buena intuición xD Pues este fic es solo Nalu, creo que no pondré mucho las otras parejas, a lo sumo las nombrare. Solo eso… Gomen u.u

Por otro lado, que buena idea lo que escribiste ^^ pero lo de la tención sexual y el terreno peligro ewe mas adelante lo leerás.

**JessiEvans: **pues aquí el capi xD Que lastima que ya termino FT QAQ

**TheHinata: ***u* adoro tus fics por eso me emociono cuando leo un review tuyo xD. En fin, si Natsu sabe cuándo y dónde poner las cartas en la mesa, pero Lucy también ewe. Espero que este también te haya gustado ^^

**Zy system: **gracias por tu review ^espero que este capi te agrade también :3

**Boogieman13: **en realidad las viejas chismosas existen en todos lados xD see los chicos malos son sexys *¬* xD espero que te haya gustado ^^.

**Tsuki Kuroi: **Ese Natsu es todo un loquillo que se cree sexy (? XD espero que te haya gustado ^^

**Infinity Infinytum: **no soy vanidosa e3e xD tranquilo no te apresuraba con el dibujo (apura e.e ok no) emm… Por Facebook? Owo

Es que bueno, todo eso gira en torno a la vida de Natsu xD espero que hayas leído este capi ^^/

¿Cómo pasaste semana santa? Yo me la pase de floja -w- xD

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **see créeme que yo también odio a Michelle en este fic . (? No te preocupes! Luego veras como Lucy se queda con el sexy y arrogante pelirosa ewe w solo continua leyendo ;3

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo ^.^

**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques: **jajaja me gustaría leer esa novela ^^ es que Natsu es demasiado sexy, por eso no puedo no ponerlo de esa forma xD no desesperes! . Aquí está el otro ^^ espero que te haya gustado como el anterior LOL.

See te entiendo xD yo también soy adicta al chocolate :3 jajaj xDD si, tu lo dijiste estúpido y sensual chocolate *Q*

Gracias :D esperaré tu opinión ^^/

**Guille: **me alegro que te guste ^^ y lamento si no actualizo todos los días, pero la escuela no me deja u.u

**FridaMartinezS: **ya te mande un PM ^^/ espero que te haya gustado :3

* * *

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado! Quienes lloraron con el capítulo 175 QAQ/ yo si! T_T y cada vez que lo veo, vuelvo a llorar LOL XD…**

**Se despide Roci-chan ^^ espero su review! owo7**


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Cousin

**Hola gente hermosa, aunque no tanto como yo (? Vanidosa detected xD ok no LOL jaja Lo siento! T^T Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes el capítulo! D: es que no tenía tiempo, maldita escuela ¬¬ No tengo más excusas ._. así que a leer ^^/ corre video! o3o a quien digo y por qué digo eso?e_oDia 29: Roci-chan se está volviendo loca al no poder ver Fairy Tail anime (?**

* * *

**N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, además de las personalidades de éstos (?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**DearCousin**

* * *

**-¡Basta, eres una horrible plaga!-** exclamó Loke en el parque, cuando Romeo corría detrás de un perro y le arrojaba ramitas.

Lucy se mordió el labio intentado inútilmente aguantar la risa. **–No pierdas el control, Loke-** pidió ella. **–El perro es una compañía para él-.**

El animal corría más que Romeo y esquivaba con facilidad lo que el niño le lanzaba. Tenía la lengua fuera y sus grandes ojos de color café brillaban al tiempo que movía mucho la cola.

**-Lo sé-** dijo el peli naranjo y sonrió, -**pero me gusta gritarle. Es una venganza por lo que le hizo al asiento posterior de mi coche-.**

Durante el trayecto, Romeo se sentó sobre una barra de chocolate y manchó los asientos de color gris claro y la parte posterior de su pantalón... Loke estaba furioso cuando llegaron y resultaba obvio que el mal humor persistía.

**-Apenas tiene nueve años-** señalo la rubia y sonrió. **–Es muy dulce-**

El joven la observó con interés.- **No sabía que fueras de tipo maternal-.**

**-No…-** los ojos de Lucy siguieron cada paso que Romeo daba, quien corría hacia el lago. **–Tampoco lo sabía yo-.**

**-De pronto lo descubriste**-.

**-No, para ser sincera, nunca pensé en eso-.**

Loke sonrió –**El tío Jude estará feliz**- comentó. **–Le gustara mucho tener nietos-.**

**-¿Lo crees así?-** preguntó sorprendida. –**No lo había mencionado en mi presencia**-

**-¡Estas bromeando!-** exclamo el joven de lente de sol.

**-Bueno… ¿Por qué iba a mencionarlo?-** ella frunció el ceño.

**-Hace una semana que regresaste y casi has vivido con Natsu. Hubiera pensado…-** hizo una pausa. Levanto la vista hacia el brillante sol.

-**No estoy comprometida, y por supuesto, no estoy enamorada. ¿Por qué iba a mencionar él que yo tuviera hijos?-**

Loke le dirigió una mirada extraña. **-¿No lo ha mencionado Natsu?-**Lucy dejo de caminar y miro a su primo, quien también se detuvo. La miró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

**-¿Por qué debería Natsu Dragneel discutir sobre niños, conmigo?-** pregunto la oji-chocolate, Loke guardó silencio, al tiempo que fijaba la vista en sus pies.

Lucy tiró de su manga y añadió: -**Vamos, dímelo. Ya llegaste demasiado lejos, Loke**- estudio la cabeza castaña inclinada y pregunto con enfado: **-¿O acaso debo adivinarlo?-**

Él la observó. –**Oh, metí la pata, ¿no es así?-** dijo.

**-Si-** dijo seriamente, -**me temo que sí. Ahora por favor… termina lo que comenzaste o tendré que sacar algunas conclusiones muy desagradables-.**

Él suspiró y paso una mano por su alborotado cabello. –**Bueno, es solo que… escuche hablar al tío Jude hace como un año. Él estaba con mi padre, en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. Observaban a Natsu dar un discurso y el tío Jude dijo: "Ese muchacho es el hijo que siempre soñé…"-**

Lucy contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que los celos, el dolor y el resentimiento se apoderaban de ella, haciéndola sentir rabia e inferioridad.

Después de un momento Loke añadió: -**Mi padre hablaba de ti, decía que eres muy hermosa… que era una lástima que Jude hubiera discutido contigo…**- la rubia sonrió. –**Comentaron que sería una buena idea que tú te casaras con Natsu y tus hijos vivieran en Heartfilia's contigo, después que el tío Jude muriera-.**

**-Suena como el paraíso-** dijo la rubia con voz tensa. Tenía el rostro pálido debido a la ira.

-**Creo que así surgió la idea-** explico su acompañante. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. –**Todos lo saben. Con seguridad lo sabe Natsu Dragneel. No me sorprendería que apostaran en la oficina para ver si él lo logra-** hablo con amargura. –**Por supuesto que no se atreverían a hacerlo en mi presencia, puesto que tengo un puesto muy alto. Dicen que soy el siguiente en la línea-.**

Lucy apenas lo escuchaba, pues recordaba que su padre le pidió a Natsu que la encontrara cuando iba en la ambulancia, camino al hospital. ¿Qué otra cosa dijo? ¿Cuáles fueron las instrucciones que en realidad recibió Natsu?

Un poco después, cuando caminaban hacia la playa (N/A ustedes saben que Akane Resort está en la playa), Loke continuó. –**Por supuesto, él tiene en su poder la compañía. Nunca había visto algo tan semejante. Llego apena hace cuatro años y coloco un cohete debajo y subió el negocio hasta las nubes-. **

**-Él es…-** comenzó a decir Lucy, mientras luchaba por calmarse. El corazón le latía con fuerza debido a la cólera –**muy ambicioso-**

Loke soltó una carcajada. -¡**Es despiadado! ¿Sabes cuantas cabezas cayeron ese primer año?-**

La rubia lo miró, asustada. **-¿Diez?-**

**-Veinte-** respondió el castaño con amargura. –**yo conserve mi puesto por suerte. De no haber sido un Heartfilia (N/A si Loke aquí es un Heartfilia, primo cercano a Lucy. Michelle también es prima de Lucy pero prima lejana), me hubieran despedido, como al resto-** con los dedos contó. –**Dan Straight, Wakaba Mine, Macao Conbolt, Biro Zen… -**

**-¿Biro?-** pregunto impresionada. **-¡Él era la mano derecha de papá!-.**

-**Tu papá ya no dirige esa compañía-** explico el joven de gafas. –**Él se sienta y permite que Dragneel derrame sangre, desde los puestos más bajos, hasta los socios mayores-.**

Lucy sintió la garganta seca y tragó pesadamente saliva. –**No puedo creerlo… Biro Zen**- repitió ella. –**Él fue importante para Konzern Heartfilia, durante mucho tiemp**o- el nombre le resultaba conocido a Lucy, al igual que el de su esposa y otros miembros que conoció durante años. –**Eso es no tener corazón. ¡Pobre de Biro! ¿Qué hizo?-**

**-Se fue del pueblo-** respondió y se encogió de hombros, -**al igual que los demás. Tú sabes cómo son en Acalypha. Si no trabajas para Heartfilia, estas acabado-.**

Loke observó a Lucy mientras se alejaba de él y caminaba hacia Romeo, quien lanzaba piedras a una lagartija. Detrás de ellos podía verse las atracciones del grandioso parque.

Ella estaba tranquila. Los ojos oscuros de Loke la recorrían… sus botas negras, la ajustada blusa blanca, la manera en que se movían sus caderas al caminar. Lucy se dijo que era solo su imaginación, debido a lo que Natsu le dijo esa mañana. Comprendió que Natsu la hacía sentir paranoica, al estar con un hombre y esperar ser violada.

¿Qué había dicho Natsu? Que Loke no era asexual, solo por tratarse de su primo. Trago saliva e intento no pensar en eso, puesto que se sentía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba en ese momento. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era olvidar ese asunto.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando a las cinco se alejaron de Akane Resort, Loke miró su reloj y después a su rubia acompañante.

**-Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres cenar antes que vayamos a casa?-.**

Lucy frunció el ceño. –Estará oscuro cuando salgamos del restaurante…-

**-De cualquier manera, estará oscuro-.** Dijo él y se encogió de hombros. –**Podríamos completar el día. Conozco un hotel, pequeño y encantador, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. La comida es excelente…-**

Comieron en el esplendor de una casa campestre. El vasto comedor resultaba formal y hogareño al mismo tiempo. Cuadros al óleo colgaban de las paredes de madera oscura y flores recién cortadas, colocadas en floreros, adornaban la habitación. La chimenea estaba encendida y dos solteronas, con amables sonrisas y portando conjuntos y perlas, tomaron su orden. Por supuesto que Romeo jugó durante la cena.

Después de tomar una taza de café, salieron del restaurante. Al bajar por los escalones blancos, Lucy vio el coche y exclamo: **-¡Oh, no! ¡Dejaste las luces encendidas!-**

Loke bajo con rapidez por lo escalones, abrió la puerta y apagó las luces. Lucy se acercó, seguida por Romeo.

**-¿Acaso el tío Loke no es tonto?-** preguntó el niño.

**-¡Cállate!-** ordeno el anteriormente mencionado. Subió al auto y trató de ponerlo en marcha. El motor emitió algunos sonidos y después todo quedo en silencio. Lucy se desanimó. El viento movió el dorado cabello de la chica sobre su rostro. Ella se estremeció bajo la chaqueta negra que había llevado por si acaso. El motor estaba muerto por completo.

Loke, furioso, dio un portazo seguido de: **-¡Ni siquiera estamos en una loma!-** miro alrededor. –**No hay ni una sola clina a la vista-.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**

Loke la estudio un momento. La irritación se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro.

**-Tendremos que pasar aquí la noche-** dijo él y Lucy lo observó.

**-¡No podemos! ¡Natsu se pondrá furioso!-**

-**Mala suerte-** dijo el joven, -**A no ser que quiera volar hasta aquí en su helicóptero y recogernos-.**

Lucy miró el hotel y pensó que al menos estaban allí y no a mitad del camino, sin una cabina telefónica.

Se registraron en silencio, la rubia observó que Loke firmaba el registro y luego le entregaron unas llaves. Natsu se enfurecería. En primer lugar, no aprobaba que ella saliera con Loke y en segundo, perdería el control al enterarse de que se registraron en un hotel juntos. Sin embargo, la batería del coche no funcionaba.

**-Tendré que telefonearle-** le dijo a su primo con voz ronca, después que acostaron a Romeo. El peli-naranja asintió y por un momento, Lucy creyó haber visto un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Se dijo que él estaba preocupado, no satisfecho.

**-Por supuesto-** dijo él y abrió la puerta del dormitorio; en seguida la observó.

Lucy se alarmó. Otra vez sentía esa sexualidad. Un hombre, una mujer y una cama matrimonial en color rosa y oro, la cual podía verse al otro lado de la puerta abierta.

**-Buenas noches, Loke-** dijo con voz ronca y entro en la habitación.

**-Ven a mi habitación cuando hayas hablado con él-.** Dijo de inmediato. –**Estoy en la contigua. Debo saber lo que él diga-.**

Lucy cerró la puerta después de asentir. Se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos, subió los pies a la cama, encendió la lámpara en la mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono. Suspiro profundo y marco el número de Heartfilia's.

Natsu contestó después que el teléfono sonara por tercera vez. **-¿Hola?-** dijo con voz fría.

**-¿Natsu? Soy yo… Lucy…-**

**-¿En dónde demonios estas? ¿Sabes qué hora es?-**

**-Tuvimos un problema-** dijo ella con voz ronca, mientras luchaba por controlarse y no enfadarse al escuchar el tono de él. –**Loke dejó las luces encendidas mientras cenábamos. La batería está muerta por completo…-**

**-¿Dejo las luces encendidas? ¿En realidad esperas que crea eso?-**

**-Si-** dijo sorprendida, -**por supuesto-.**

Hubo un largo silencio. **-¿Están en el taller?-**

Lucy sintió las palmas de las manos húmedas. –**No… en un hotel-.**

Esta vez, el silencio resulto electrificante. Lucy casi podía sentir la ira de Natsu al otro lado de la línea. **-¿Natsu? ¿Estas así?-** pregunto la joven rubia.

-**Sí, si… por supuesto…-** respondió él. La oji-chocolate sintió temor al imaginar su rostro. Lo imagino controlándose, apoyado contra la pared de la casa, vestido de negro, con expresión asesina. –**Todavía estoy aquí… ¿En dónde está ese hotel, Lucy? ¿Cómo se llama?-**

Ella apenas podía respirar. –**El Grand Hotel-** respondió con voz ronca, -**se encuentra enAkane Resort-.**

**-El Grand Hotel-** dijo él con voz gélida, la cual aterró a Lucy. **–Creo que lo conozco. ¿Es una gran casa de playa?-.**

**-Sí, ese es-** dijo ella a la ligera.

**-Muy bien. ¿Te espero de regreso mañana?-**

Antes de responder, Lucy tragó saliva. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. –**Si…-**

**-Buenas noches-.**La línea quedó muerta. La rubia miró hacia la nada. Muy lejos, en una gran mansión, Natsu miraba el teléfono con sus ojos oscuros. Su semblante reflejaba mucha ira.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos de haber finalizado la llamada, la joven llamó a la puerta de su primo, al cabo de unos minutos; él respondió.

**-¿Qué dijo?-**

**-Estuvo terriblemente cortés-** explico Lucy y entró. Notó que el joven ya se había quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba y se preguntó si el nada más se relajaba.

-**Ordené un whisky-** dijo y cerró la puerta. Le tomo la mano y la condujo hasta la cama. En la mesita de noche se encontraba dos copas de cristal con whisky. –**Toma. Fue un día pesado, ¿no es así? El whisky te ayudará-**

Lucy frunció la nariz y dijo: **-No me gusta-.**

**-¡No seas tonta!-** dijo y la sentó en la cama. Sostuvo la copa junto a los rosados labios de la rubia.

Lo observó alarmada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse allí? Estaban sentados, juntos, en una cama matrimonial. Él se había quitado la corbata y tenía la camisa desabotonada. De pronto, Lucy fue muy consciente de sus botas altas y negras y recordó la mirada que Natsu fijó en sus piernas anteriormente.

El peli-naranjo dijo: -**Espero que él no piense que lo hice con deliberación**-.

Lucy bebió un poco de whisky, intentaba ganar tiempo.

-**Nunca le agradé. ¿Me menciono ante ti?-**

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pues pensó que sería mejor ser discreta. –**Ni una palabra**- agregó ella. Loke la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. De pronto, fijó su mirada en las piernas de ella. Lucy sintió pánico y se movió, incomoda, sin míralo a los ojos. **-Bueno-** colocó la copa en la mesita y añadió con voz ronca, -**es tarde…-**

**-Adoro esas botas, Lu-** la interrumpió con voz suave. Enseguida, deslizó un dedo desde una de las botas hasta el muslo de ella. **-¿Te las pusiste en especial para mí?-**

Ella lo miró y la ira se reflejó en su rostro al igual que un sonrojo. **-¡No, no lo hice! Natsu me hizo la misma pregunta… ¿por qué?-**

-**Vamos-** dijo Loke y le dedicó una sonrisa, -**no seas tímida… puedes decírmelo. Me sentiría muy halagado-** la miro a la cara y añadió con voz profunda: -**No puedo creer que seas mi pequeña prima, Lucy. Me sentí muy impresionado al verte en la fiesta. ¡Qué hada Te has convertido en una joven muy sensual. Lucy, eres…-**

Ella intentó ponerse de pie. Su corazón latía con fuerza debido al pánico que la invadió. **-¡Santo cielo, Loke!-** quedo sin aire cuando él la empujo para que volviera a sentarse en la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo. **-¡No! ¡No, Loke!-**

Éste se apoderó de su boca, mientras ella luchaba, presa del pánico. Por la mente de Lucy paso el rostro de Natsu, vio sus ojos jade y escucho que le decía: _¿Tengo que explicártelo?_

Loke deslizó una mano sobre los senos de la chica y ella deseó llorar. No dejaba de pensar en Natsu y escucho su propia voz, que indignada preguntaba: _"¿Insinúas que intentara conquistarme? ¡No seas absurdo! ¡Él es mi primo!"_ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir la mano de su _primo _en el muslo.

En su mente, escuchó la voz del Dragneel que preguntaba: _"¿Eso lo hace asexual?"_Lucy comprendido que Loke se había excitado, al igual que los otros hombres, como le dijo Natsu. Sintió odio hacia sí misma, mientras intentaba apartar las manos de su primo, las cuales oprimían sus senos. La relación afable que sostuvieran durante toda su vida, se destruía con cada segundo que pasaba.

La Heartfilia lo golpeó y él se apartó, sorprendido. La sangre corría por la mejilla de Loke y podía notarse la marca que dejaron las uñas de la rubia. Se puso de pie; el corazón le latía con rapidez debido al pánico. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sus manos resbalaban sobre la perilla debido al sudor.

**-¡Pequeña mujerzuela!- **grito el chico.

Ella dio un portazo al escuchar sus palabras. Sus manos temblaban al buscar la llave de su habitación., la abrió y dio otro portazo. Respiro profundo en busca de calmarse, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras en su mente se repetía la misma frase: _"No mi primo… no mi primo"_. Con las manos cubrió su rostro y lloró.

Sentía que su mundo se achicaba y se vio desde afuera, acurrucada en una cama, llorando, después de haber logrado escapar de nuevo de una violación. Todo era verdad. Todo lo que Natsu dijo era cierto. Ella los provocaba sin darse cuenta y algún día la violarían.

Sintió nauseas, corrió hacia el lavabo y vomitó. Si hubiera escuchado a Natsu esa mañana. Si hubiera subido a cambiarse y a peinar su cabello con una cola de caballo… Si se hubiera puesto unos zapatos feos… Pero el hubiera no existe…

¿Cómo podía ser solo su ropa? Eso resultaba absurdo. Con seguridad había algo más, tenía que ser de esa manera. Sus amigas en Magnolia usaban ropa casi idéntica… además, Levy tenía unas botas igual a las suyas… y ninguna de sus amigas era empujada hacia las camas o resultaba atrapada contra las paredes o en los coches…

Rio con salvajismo. Se miróen el espejo y observo su cabello dorado, sus ojos marrones, el rostro pálido y enfermizo, cubierto de sudor… "igual que su madre…" ¿Cuántas veces escucho esa frase? Pensó en su madre y se preguntó si ella también tuvo ese problema y si su padre la comprendió o la condenó por eso.

Frunció el ceño y regresó a la cama. Se quitó la ropa con aire preocupado y, desnuda, se metió bajo las sábanas.

Si alguien pudiera ayudarla y decirle la verdad acerca de su madre. Tal vez entonces… pero no, eso era ridículo. Lo que contaba era como se comportaba ella ahora, no una sombra del pasado. Apagó la luz; se sintió muy sola. Pensó que; si Natsu estuviera allí… y se sorprendió. ¿Natsu?

Miró en la oscuridad y en su mente apareció el rostro del pelirosa. Él era inteligente, frio, atemorizante, autoritario, fuerte; era todo eso y más… él platicaba con ella… en realidad platicaba, le decía cosas que nadie le había dicho, señalaba las verdades que ella no quería escuchar.

Al principio, Lucy resintió sus palabras cortantes y sus verdades, mas ahora comprendía, al estar acostada en esa lujosa cama, que deseaba escuchar esas verdades y también deseaba hacerle preguntas… y escuchar esas respuestas, aunque le parecieran inaceptables.

¿Cómo lo sabía Natsu? ¿Cómo conocía tanto con respecto a ella, si apenas la había visto? Todo parecía absurdo, aterrador e irreal, era como si el pudiera ver a través de ella. Lucy se sonrojó al pensar en lo que diría Natsu cuando le informara lo que sucedió esa noche con Loke. Decidió que por orgullo, guardaría silencio. Se sintió muy mal por actuar de esa manera, pues a pesar de que sus palabras sin duda iban a dolerle, agradecería escucharlas. No había otra persona con quien pudiera hablar de eso, ni siquiera con Levy, puesto que siempre la compadecía y no comprendía el fondo del asunto, a diferencia del Dragneel.

La Heartfilia suspiró y se reprendió por ser tan tonta. Natsu no era un amigo con quien pudiera contar. Con seguridad, él se ensañaría al amonestarla por haber inducido a Loke a que casi la violara.

Recordó las palabras que su primo pronuncio ese día en el parque… Jude quería que ella se casara con Natsu y criara a sus hijos en la casona…Su rostro se tensó debido al orgullo herido. ¡Al diablo con ambos! ¡Al diablo con su padre y con Natsu! ¡Y también Loke! Sus ojos fueron invadidos por las lágrimas.

Se sentía sin amigos y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Por primera vez en su vida deseo que alguien estuviera a su lado, que en esa habitación fría y solitaria hubiera alguien que compartiera su vida y que le prestara atención, si ella pedía su consejo. Sin embargo, no había alguien y al fin se quedó dormida.

* * *

Un llamado a la puerta la despertó. Parpadeó, con dificultad abrió los ojos y observó su alrededor en la oscuridad. Recordó que no se encontraba en la casa, ni en Magnolia, sino en el Grand Hotel, el hotel de Akane Resort.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. –**Un minuto**- murmuro l escuchar que llamaban nuevamente a la puerta. Entro en el baño para ponerse la bata que colgaba de la puerta, para uso de los huéspedes.

Era Loke. La joven lo observó y cerró la bata en su cuello; en seguida preguntó: **-¿Qué quieres?-**

El usaba una bata similar, estaba descalzo y con el cabello alborotado. **-Disculparme-** respondió éste en el pasillo. La Heartfilia hizo una mueca. **-¡Acepto la disculpa!-**

El chico metió un pie en el dormitorio, impidiendo que ella cerrara la puerta en su cara. **-¡Por favor, Lucy! ¡En realidad lo lamento!-**

Ella lo miró con hostilidad. -¿**No puedes esperar hasta que amanezca?-**

-**Ya es de día-** dijo él y sonrió. –**Son las siete. Pensé en hablar contigo antes que Romeo despertara… sería muy vergonzoso tratar esto en presencia de un niño de nueve año-.**

Estaba insegura. Con desesperación necesitaba creer que él hablaba en serio. Necesitaba creer que lo sucedido fue tan desagradable para él. Como lo fue para ella.

Despacio, abrió la puerta y él entro en silencio. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bata blanca. Lucy cerró la puerta y quedo junto a ésta. No era tan tonta, pues necesitaba una ruta de escape si un lobo estaba en su habitación.

Loke dijo: **-No pude dormir-**

**-Tampoco yo-**

**-Por supuesto, fue el vino que bebí en la cena y después el whisky-** la miró con pesar y tristeza. –**Sin embargo, nunca me perdonarás, ¿no es así?-**

La rubia suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello despeinado. ¿Qué esperaba él que dijera? Loke destruyó su relación para siempre.

Después de un momento, él añadió: **-Supongo…- **calló cuando llamaron a la puerta. Los dos quedaron helados. Los cabellos de la nuca de la joven se erizaron. Se miraron en silencio.

Él murmuró: -**Con seguridad es Romeo. Él es muy pequeño para esto… mira como estamos… no debe encontrarme aquí-.**

Lucy miró a Loke y después a sí misma. Él tenía razón, un niño de nueve años era demasiado pequeño para entrar en una habitación en la que estaban el tío Loke y la tía Lucy, obviamente desnudos con excepción de las batas. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

El peli-naranjo murmuró, al tiempo que entraba al baño: -**Me esconderé aquí. Déjalo pasar un momento, después lo llevas a su habitación, solo para asegurarle que todo está bien-.**Ella asintió, intentaba ser eficiente, aunque se sentía confundida y muy joven. El joven cerró la puerta del baño, Lucy respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

**-¡Muy bien! ¿En dónde está él?- **preguntó el Dragneel con voz firme y colérica

* * *

**Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias por perder tu valioso tiempo en este fic xD. Vamos con los reviews! O3o**

* * *

**Alex Darklight**: me gusta… eres buena suponiendo xD pero dejare que la historia te cuente los demás ewe xD Tú tan solo espera como continuara la historia. Y lo de quien sucumbirá primero… dejare que luego lo leas xD muchas gracias por tu review ^w^ y si leí, tu historia solo que a veces no tengo tiempo de dejar review.

**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques:** Wiiii conejo de chocolate! *le muerde la cabeza como caníbal al conejo* (? xD jajajajajja me gusta que te guste o.O lamento la demora u.u xDD espero tu review ^w^

**Tsuki Hinamori:** lo sé, u.u no hubo incesto, no fue la gran cosa pero bueno… xD espero que te haya gustado y lamento hacerlo tan largo .

**Gabe Logan:** jajaja si, pensé un poco en eso. Pero que el fic te lo cuente ;) xD gracias por tu review

**Boogieman13:** lo siento pero si la defrauda u.u y Natsu es súper sexy *¬* xDD me enamoré de un personaje de anime e.e como siempre xD

**Hikari no kokoro:** -corresponde al abrazo- nwn yo igual estoy cansada xD oh my cat xDDDD jajajjajajaja Nero, a nadie le importa tu opinión e.e ok no gomen xD me alegro que les gusten los personajes principales LOL

**TheHinata:** es que es la verdad *o* me lei prácticamente todos tus fics, me encantan nwn. Respecto al fic, ya verás y comprobarás si son acertadas o no tus suposiciones xD spero que este también te guste ^^ y no me odies por Loke .

Awwww muchisisisisimas gracias w me haces feliz! En realidad todos me hacen felices XD

**Tsukiyomi Hikari** : y a mí me huele a comida e.e (? jajaj xD

**mikoblue:** no te preocupes, espero que en este si te lo registre XD yo creo que a natsu y a Lucy le causo dolores de aveza en este capi LOL jajaja no, no será una anciana xD aquí sta el capi o3o

**JessiEvans:** me alegra que lo ames nwn espero que siga siendo asi xD nos vemos ^^/

**FridaMartinezS:** Ojala… ojala XD espero que sigas leyendo este fic n_n

**Infinity Infinytum**: flojo e.e y luego me dicen a mi floja e3e (? xDD en algunos lados, damos o recibimos por Pascuas huevos o conejos de chocolates, no sabias eso ? o.O chocolateee xD

No soy vanidosa e3e. Ahora eres mi hermano mayor sobre protector? xD oni-chan (? Si oni-chan me cuidare xD jajaja adiós ^^/ nos leemos pronto!

**kAeDe-HiMe:** yo amo este natsu sexy y arrogante, asi también como quiero ahorcarlo e.e y pobre Lucy u.u. espero tu review ^^

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**: a mí también me gusta cuando es solo asi con Lucy ewe xD bye ^^/

**Guille:** seee xD gracias por la suerte, espero tu review ;3

**Guest:** pues aquí está la continuación ^-^

**Furanshisuka-san:** tranqui! Te entiendo yo también odio a veces escribir en mi cel xD me alegro mucho mucho que te guste ^^ si aunque no se si quedo bien el summary xD jaja pero sí, hay muuuucha tensión LOL gracias por la inspiración xD solo que me falta las ganas de escribir y el tiempo ajjaja sayo!

**Nai:** yo igual lo amo, me caiga mal o no xD

**Bel heartphilia:** lamento mucho la tardanza u.u pero aquí esta ^^ espero que te guste

* * *

**Casi 20 reviews en un solo capitulo o.O no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen w muchas gracias a todos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este fic ;) **

**Nos leemos la próxima y de nuevo lamento la tardanza u_u **

**Se despide Roci-chan **


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Playing With Whom?

**Lamento mucho la tardanza D: gomen gomen gomen gomen! . La verdad no tengo una coartada por la demora._. Solo no tenía ni inspiración de ganas de escribir (? Espero que disfruten leyendo esto… yo tengo los dedos helados mientras escribo estas palabras por el frio ¬¬ maldito invierno te odio! _ ENNNNNNNNNNNNNN FINNNNNNNN LOL a leer…**

* * *

**Posible Lime ewe**

* * *

**N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, además de las personalidades de éstos (?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**Who's Playing With Whom?**

Por un segundo, Lucy no pudo hablar. Con fijeza miraba ese rostro moreno, sintiendo que el alma se le iba. Sabía que a pesar de lo que hiciera dijera, la evidencia era determinante y Natsu nunca creería en su inocencia.

**-¿En dónde está él, Lucy?- **preguntó con dureza.

**-¿En dónde está quién?- **tartamudeo ella, sin aliento.

Natsu tenso la boca. **–Jack el destripador. ¿Quién más?-**

**-Tú dímelo- **dijo con tono de voz elevado. Intentaba ganar tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que Loke escuchara y tuviera el buen sentido de poner el seguro a la puerta del baño.

El Dragneel entornó los ojos. **-¡Quítate de mí camino!- **ordeno y la empujo hacia un lado. Camino por la habitación, observando y examinando el lugar. Notó la cama desarreglada. Miro a Lucy y comprendió que estaba desnuda bajo la bata de baño blanca. **-¿Tuviste una buena noche?-**

Lucy se ruborizo mucho a tiempo que ajustaba el lazo que impedía que la bata se abriera. **-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!-**

**-¡Demonios!-** exclamó el pelirosa y volvió a observar en torno a si. **-¿En dónde está él? ¿En el armario?... ¿Debajo de la cama?-.**

La rubia lo miró sin poder hablar. De manera inconsciente, su vista viajo hacia el baño. Natsu siguió la dirección de su mirada inmediatamente.

**-¡Ah… el baño! Por supuesto**-camino hacia dicho lugar. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y su bufanda blanca.

**-No…-** dijo Lucy con un quejido ronco. Temblorosa camino hacia él e intento detenerlo. –**Estas equivocado, esto no es lo que parece…-**

El oji-jade la ignoro y golpeo la puerta del baño. **-¡Sal de allí, Heartfilia! ¡El juego terminó!-.**

Hubo un silencio largo. Las piernas de Lucy temblaban levemente de los nervios. Tenía su mano sobre el brazo del joven y sentía la fría chaqueta en su piel.

-**Por favor, dame una oportunidad para explicar…-**

Natsu volteo su rostro y la observó con fiereza. La ira se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros.

**-No estoy interesado en tus explicaciones, Lucy. Guárdalas para tus recuerdos-.**

La chica tragó saliva. Los dos escucharon que movían la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Apareció Loke, con la bata blanca, sus piernas al descubierto, descalzo, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello alborotado.

Lucy aparto la mirada, asustada. El silencio era absoluto. Ella se sintió enferma, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al pelirosado. Éste deslizo su mirada jade, desde la cabeza hasta los pies del pelinaranjo.

**-Sé que esto debe parecer contundente…-** comenzó a decir Loke con voz temblorosa.

**-Cállate-** ordeno Natsu apretando demasiado los dientes y lo vio con dureza. En seguida les dio la espalda y camino hacia la ventana. La chaqueta negra brillaba sobre sus anchos hombros.

Lucy trago saliva pues sentía la boca seca. De pronto Natsu se volvió. –**Siéntense. Siéntense los dos-.**

Lucy camino con poca firmeza hacia la cama pues le temblaban las piernas. Se sentó y su primo hizo lo mismo. Se colocó a su lado y la rubia los miró horrorizada. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que esa acción los condenaba?

Después de un momento el Dragneel añadió con voz gélida y cortante: -**Comprenderán, por supuesto, que eso no debe saberse. Este escándalo destruiría a los dos en Acalypha-.**

**-Pero nada sucedió entre…-** comenzó a decir Lucy.

**-Silencio-** ordeno nuevamente. Su boca formaba una perfecta línea. Sus ojos oscuros la silenciaron al mirarla con frialdad. –**Necesitamos sacarte de esto con limpieza, no discutas los detalles íntimos de la noche que pasaron juntos-.**

Lucy se sonrojó mucho e inclino la cabeza. No se atrevió a hablar.

Natsu metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y añadió: -**Yo llevare a Lucy a casa. Loke, tu encárgate de que arreglen el coche después del desayuno y lleva a Romeo. Cuando llegues a casa, dile a tu familia que el auto se descompuso, que me llamaste y que recogí de inmediato a Lucy-.**

**-Ellos no creerán…-** argumento el joven.

**-Lo creerán si eres convincente-** dijo el pelirosa y lo observó con dureza. –**Sera mejor que lo seas o te cortare la cabeza-.**

El peli naranjo lo miró enfadado. **-¿Es eso una amenaza, Dragneel?-**

Los tres quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Natsu le dirigió una mirada aterradora. –**Es una amenaza-**

Loke tenso la boca. **-¡No puedes despedirme… y lo sabes!-**

El peli rosa se inclinó hacia adelante. **-¿Quieres apostar?-**

El silencio inundo la habitación nuevamente. Loke se puso de pie, con el rostro rojo debido a la ira.

**-La compañía es más mía que tuya. Soy un Heartfilia. ¿Qué eres tú?...-**

**-¡Fuera!-** ordeno el Dragneel.

El Heartfilia lo estudio un momento, en seguida se volvió y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Lucy permaneció sentada, trémula y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Natsu se enderezo, tenía una expresión dura. Los ojos jade recorrieron a Lucy con desde; para luego ordenar: **-¡Vístete!-** hablo entre dientes y le dio la espalda.

Lucy recogió su ropa, temblando y se dirigió al baño. Al oír el sonido producido por la puerta al cerrarse, las lágrimas corrieron libremente. Se vistió, en un vano intento de controlarse.

* * *

El Ferrari negro iba por el carril rápido. Lucy miro por la ventanilla, sin hablar. Había mucho tránsito y los rayos del sol pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles.

El silencio continuo durante todo el trayecto a casa. La rubia tenía los nervios destrozados cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina y miro la mansión, la cual se elevaba sobre el pueblo como un gran faro. La aves volaban y el viento mecía las ramas de los frondosos árboles.

Al llegar al jardín empedrado, Lucy se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Natsu. Este detuvo el coche, bajó, dio un portazo y entro en la casa. Después de un momento, Lucy lo siguió. Estaba desesperada por dar una explicación.

Lo encontró en el salón, con un vaso de whisky en las manos. **-¿Natsu?-**

**-Ve a tu habitación**- ordeno entre dientes, sin voltearse. –**En este momento no quiero hablar contigo-.**

Lucy se quedó helada, tenía el rostro blanco. Parpadeo varias veces, pensó durante unos, salió de puntillas y cerró la puerta. Las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

El Dragneel no le creería, sin importar lo que ella dijera… se limpió con enfado con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas, entro al baño y abrió la llave. Se quitó la ropa y puso un líquido perfumado en la tina. Observo como de formaban burbujas de diferentes tamaños.

Permaneció mucho tiempo en el baño, con la vista fija en las paredes con azulejos. Si el coche no se hubiera descompuesto, nada de eso habría sucedido…

Suspiró, se envolvió en una toalla blanca y salió del baño. Había sucedido y eso no podía cambiarse.

**-¡Oh!-** exclamó la joven al entrar en la habitación aguantando la respiración.

Natsu estaba de pie junto a la ventana y le daba la espalda. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco.

Él se volvió para observarla. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** preguntó con voz profunda.

Temblorosa se aferró a la toalla de baño, consiente de su desnudez. –**Y-Yo…- tartamudeo** con voz ronca. –**Yo… yo no lo hice, Natsu. Todo fue…-**

**-¡No me mientas!-** grito y la miro con ira. **-¡Te vi! Esa cama desarreglada… los dos solo usaban batas y tenían expresión de culpabilidad-.**

**-¡No es lo que tú piensas!-** reiteró Lucy.

Natsu apretó sus dientes debido a la ira. **-¡Mujerzuela! Piensas que estoy ciego. ¡Sé cuándo le han hecho el amor a una mujer!-.**

Los ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas. (N/A cuanto más vas a llorar? o.O) –**Resulta obvio que estas ciego-** dijo ella, -**porque Loke no me hizo el amor… y si la cama estaba desarreglada, fue debido a que pase una mala noche-.**

El Dragneel soltó una carcajada. **-¡No me digas!-**

**-¡Es la verdad!-**

**-¡Al diablo si lo es!-** exclamo el joven. La miro con furia y añadió: -**Muy bien, si esa es la verdad, dime una cosa. ¿Qué hacia Loke en tu habitación al amanecer? ¿Por qué se escondió en el baño?-**

La joven se sonrojo mucho y evito contacto visual. **–Él…-** comenzó a decir y trago saliva. Sentía vergüenza de confiarle la verdad. –**Él fue a mi habitación a disculparse-.**

Nuevamente se formó el silencio. **-¿Por qué?-**

Lucy removió temblorosa su cabello. –**Intento seducirme anoche-.**

Natsu la observo en silencio e inmóvil. Pasaron varios segundos. La rubia no se atrevía a mirarlo, ni a enfrentarlo.

**-Fui a su habitación, luego de llamarte-** explico ella con voz ronca. –**El me pidió que lo hiciera pues quería saber lo que habías dicho-**

**-No lo dudo-** murmuro él entre dientes; en seguida la miró de un modo indescifrable. **-Adelante-.**

Lucy respiro hondo para luego proseguir. –**Él me estaba esperando. Se había quitado la chaqueta… yo…-** su voz enronqueció, pero se obligó a seguir hablando. –**Vi que tenía whisky en la mesita de noche. Me pregunto si deseaba una copa-** el pelirosa murmuro algo irrepetible**. –No quise ser ruda-** prosiguió ella, -**por lo tanto, acepte. Él se sentó en la cama, al igual que yo-.**

**-¡Santo dios!-** exclamo el Dragneel y cerró los ojos.

Los ojos de la Heartfilia se humedecieron al mirarlo. Después de un momento, el añadió: **-¿Y entonces intento seducirte?-** ella asintió. Natsu no dejaba de observarla. **-¿Cómo?-**

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. **–Lo siento…-**

**-Te pregunté cómo intento seducirte-** repitió. **-¿Estás sorda?-**

**-¡No! Yo… ¡No puedo decirte eso!-**

**-Si puedes-**

**-Pero…-** la chica se sintió desnuda bajo esa jade mirada (N/A y lo estas e.e). La mano le temblaba al sostener la toalla con firmeza sobre sus senos. -¡**Pero eso es absurdo! Con seguridad, es suficiente que él lo intentó y fracasó-.**

**-No para mí. No, cuando se trata de ti. Quiero saber que tan lejos llego y que tan lejos lo dejaste llegar-.**

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Lucy. **-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-.**

**-¿No lo es?-** pregunto con un tono peligroso. Caminó hacia ella, con la boca tensa. Lucy se aterro, su corazón latía frenéticamente. **-¿Cuándo lo desanimaste, Lucy?-** cuestionó entre dientes. Le sujeto un brazo desnudo y la sostuvo, mientras ella luchaba por liberarse. -¿**Cuándo le dijiste que la seducción no estaba en la orden del día?-.**

**-¡Suéltame!-**

**-¿Jugaste con él durante mucho tiempo? ¿Cinco minutos… diez? ¿Le permitiste hacer un tonto de sí mismo antes de apartarlo?-**

**-¡Suéltame!-**

Natsu la atrajo hacia sí. **-¿Con cuanta rapidez latía su corazón, Lucy? ¿Con cuanta rapidez latía el tuyo?-** ella lo miró aterrada. **-¿Con cuanta rapidez late ahora?-.**

Lucy lucho en silencio. Él la sostenía con facilidad, sus brazos eran como bandas de hierro a su alrededor. Él no tenía que mover ni un solo musculo para controlarla.

La observó y añadió: -**Te gusta jugar con los hombres, ¿no es así, Lucy? ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?-** ella negó con la cabeza. **-¿No? ¡Es una lástima! A mi si me gustaría jugar contigo… e intento hacerlo. Quiero ver con qué rapidez late tu corazón antes de gritare que quieres apartarte…-** le plantó un beso en los labios con rudeza, de una manera demandante.

La Heartfilia gimió contra esa agresión, apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño e indefenso como el de un niño, comparado con el de Natsu.

Por primera vez Lucy experimento la pasión. Cerro los ojos mientras Natsu la besaba con sensualidad. Se estremeció y su respiración se entrecortó. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando Natsu la recostó sobre la cama y él se posicionó sobre ella.

El murmuró muy cerca del cuello de la rubia. -¿**Te gusta de esta manera?-**

Ella gimió, las manos le temblaban al deslizarlas hacia el cabello rosado de Natsu. Se estremeció al darse cuentas de que siempre deseo hacer eso, que quiso hacerlo desde hacía tiempo. Disfruto de tocar su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros fuertes.

**-Quitaremos esto-** murmuro mientras desataba el nudo de la toalla.

Lucy jadeó y se arqueo al sentir la mano de él sobre su seno desnudo. Le acaricio el pezón y una gran excitación de apodero de ella.

**-Oh, Natsu…-** musito al sentir su boca en su seno. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios, dominada por el placer. El corazón le dio un vuelvo al sentir esas manos expertas y esa boca que casi la llevaba al delirio.

La mano del joven se deslizó por el muslo de Lucy, quien contuvo la respiración. Aceptó de nuevo el beso de él, y la presión hizo que todos los pensamientos se borraron de la mente de la chica. Lucy se entregó al erotismo por primera vez.

De pronto, Natsu levanto la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado y los ojos le brillaban singularmente. Él la observo un momento, antes de preguntar: **-¿Quién jugaba con quien, Lucy?- **

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender. En la boca de Natsu apareció una sonrisa de triunfo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. Paso una mano intentado acomodar sus cabellos y miro el cuerpo medio desnudo de ella, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos.

**-¿No sería mejor que te vistieras? En una hora almorzaremos en Lobster Hall-.**

Ella lo miró, sin poder moverse. La humillación que la invadió al comprender lo sucedido, hizo que su rostro adquiriera un color escarlata.

Natsu sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego dijo con voz suave: **-Pareces un poco desaliñada… ¿o estas insatisfecha?-**

**-Maldito…-** murmuro con los labios temblorosos y blancos.

Natsu rió con suavidad. –**No hay muchas diversión cuando la bota esta en otro pie, ¿no es así, Lucy?-** dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La joven lanzo contra la puerta lo primero que encontró, una muñeca de porcelana y vio cómo se rompía en pedazo. Escucho el eco de la risa del Dragneel quien se dirigía a su habitación.

Lágrimas de ira y humillación humedecieron el rostro de Lucy. Se acurruco como un bebe en la cama y odio en silencio a Natsu.

* * *

El viaje a Lobster fue una guerra de nervios. Se suponía que Natsu esperaba que estuviera enfadada con él; sin embargo, Lucy se mostró muy controlada. Iba muy tensa a su lado, con un elegante vestido rojo, muy corto, con botones dorados en los puños.

Al cruzar las rejas blancas, Natsu le advirtió: -**Ni siquiera una palabra acerca de Loke-** condujo por el sendero hacia la casa que brillaba bajo el sol. –**Si te preguntan, apégate a la historia que yo te dije-.**

**-Que tú me recogiste anoche-** repitió la rubia, sin expresión alguna. **–Por supuesto-.**

El Dragneel la observo de soslayo. –**Sera un gran escándalo si no lo haces-.**

**-Soy consciente de ello-** respondió y bajo del coche.

Michelle no se alegró de verla. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con frialdad a su prima, en seguida se centraron en el pelirosa y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

**-¡Natsu! Estas tan guapo. ¡Te queda genial esa chaqueta de piel!-**

Natsu deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de Michelle. – ¿**No es demasiado casual?-** preguntó.

**-Conoces a mamá y a papá-** dijo ella y rio, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el brazo de él. –**Golf, el domingo, luego del almuerzo… nadie viste con seriedad-** fijo la vista en Lucy y sonrió. –**Excepto tú, por supuesto, querida… pero tú siempre vistes de esa manera-.**

Lucy mostro la sonrisa más falsa que pudo poner en ese momento para mantener oculta su rabia e hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para no soltar palabras indebidas.

Siguió al Dragneel y a su prima hasta la sala, vio los rostros familiares y sonrió mientras saludaba a todos. Habían invitado a algunas personas que Lucy no conocía, y se las presentaron. Ella noto que se asombraban al enterarse de que ella era Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**-¿Rebanas la carne, Natsu?-** pregunto el tío Jean y le ofreció el platón con la deliciosa carne asada. –**Ahora eres la cabeza de la familia-**

**-Gracias-** respondió y se puso de pie, en la cabecera de la mesa. Sus ojos oscuros quedaron fijos en Lucy con expresión de triunfo.

Ella deseo lanzarle la copa de vino en la cabeza, pero se contuvo y dijo con voz fría: -**Papá sale del hospital la semana próxima-**

**-Así es- corroboro** el Dragneel mientras cortaba la carne. El cuchillo brillaba bajo el sol, -**para recuperarse-**

La comida era vasta y el ama de llaves recogió varios platos que aun tenia comida.

**-¿Café, Natsu?-** Preguntó la tía Claire.

-**Gracias-** respondió apoyándose en la silla. Coloco las manos en la nuca y le sonrió con arrogancia a Lucy. –**Será un placer-**

Claire y Michelle servían el café y Natsu las observaba. La Heartfilia lo odio y cerró las manos sobre el mantel.

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Michelle se volvió, feliz. –**Con seguridad es Aries-**

**-Llega un poco tarde-** señalo Claire

**-No te enfades, mamá- d**ijo la ojiazul. -**Algo le sucedió a Loke y no pudo llegar a tiempo-.**

Natsu fijo la mirada en Lucy. –**Tenemos que irnos-** dijo de inmediato y se puso de pie. –**Siento ser descortés, Claire, Jean…-**

Lucy lo observó, al igual que los demás. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. La puerta se abrió y Lucy volvió la cabeza.

Una joven estaba en la puerta. Tenía el cabello rosado ondulado, la piel blanca y sus ojos marrones miraban con horror a Lucy.

El silencio era total. **-¡Santo cielo!-** exclamo la recién llegada observando a la rubia. –**Es ella… es ella… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Michelle? ¿No sabes lo que sucedió?-.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó con curiosidad y miró a Aries, para luego fijar la vista en su prima. Estaba perpleja.

**-¡Ella durmió con mi prometido anoche!-** exclamo. Nadie se movió ni hablo. Todos estaban como piedra.

**-Eso es imposible-** declaró Natsu con voz tan dominante que todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. **–Lucy estuvo conmigo anoche-.**

Aries entro en la sala. –**Loke me contó todo**- declaro la pelirosa con voz ronca. -¡Se lo que sucedió!-

El escucho el ruido producido por la copa que Claire dejo caer. **-¡Oh… sabía que esto iba a suceder… tan pronto como esa mujerzuela regresara a Acalypha, les advertí que lo haría!-**

**-¡Silencio!-** ordeno el Dragneel. –**Están hablando acerca de mi futura esposa-.**

Se escuchó las exclamaciones de todos. Lucy no se atrevía a respirar, nada más miraba a Natsu, al igual que todos los demás, con la boca abierta.

**-¿Esposa?-** preguntó Michelle muy pálida. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-**Lo siento, Michelle-** dijo con voz profunda y camino hacia ella. –**Sucedió con tanta rapidez que no pude decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a ti-.**

**-¡No puedo creerlo!-** murmuro la Lobster con fiereza y se aferró a los hombros masculinos. **-¡No puedo creerlo!-**

El la estudio un momento y después se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la habitación: -¿**Nos disculpan?-** saco a Michelle de la sala y cerró la puerta, dejando a Lucy sola en la cueva del lobo.

Claire fue la primera en reaccionar. –**Por favor espera a Natsu en la biblioteca. Creo que estarás de acuerdo con que tu presencia no es grata aquí en este momento-.**

Humillada, se puso de pie, sin mirarlos a los ojos. Salió de la habitación, temblando y cerró los ojos para no romper en llanto.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, sintió que las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y se preguntó: _**"¿Qué haré ahora?"**_

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡felicidades eres el ganador de un viaje gratis a Japón y de una dotación de por vida de chocolate! (? El chocolate es para mí e.e …y el pasaje también (? xD jajaja **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y nuevamente lamento la demora… u.u una pregunta, que temperatura está haciendo en sus hogares? ._. Aquí en Argentina hace frio xD**

* * *

**Oh My Gosh! 20 reviews?! ****Es la primera vez que recibo tanto en un solo capitulo w muchas gracias a todos ustedes! ↓**

**Alex Darklight: jaja tranquila XD en lo absoluto, al contrario tu intuición a veces a buena ;) y si :D sangre! Sangre! Ok no xD espero que este también te haya gustado ^^/**

**sharik21: lamento la tardanza y gracias ^-^**

**PatashifyDragneel: w a mí me encanta que a ti te encante o.O xD si maldito borracho de 4ta e_e espero que te haya entretenido :3**

**Gabe Logan: en serio? No lo leí.-. xD y bueno, así se hace más interesante ewe xD sí, me pareció ver un lindo gatito cavando su tumba -w- (? Seee e.e estúpido y sensual Natsu xD**

**Eliiotaku: tranquila, te comprendo te comprendo… descarga toda la bronca -w- xD owo yo también soy de Argentina, y ahora son las 10:57 . debería ir a cenar xD gracias por seguir la historia desde las sombras (y)**

**FridaMartinezS: D: sumimasen! Es que así se hace más entretenida la historia -w- xD en serio lo sentiste corto? xD a mí me duelen los dedos ya LOL espero que este no te parezca corto w.w**

**Azuka Uchiha: xDD es que me gusto dejarlos con la intriga ewe muajajaja soy muy mala xD Son tan ruda que compro juegos de mesa y los juego en el suelo (?**

**Boogieman13: xD calma tus ovarios e.e ok no xDDD aquí el capitlo. NO A LA VIOLENCIA! *golpea la mesa* (?**

**LucyxSting: D: aguantaste? Aquí está la continuación c: espero que te haya gustado xD**

**Infinity Infinytum: Hola onii-chan ^^/ como ya te dije sí, hay que tener cuidado hasta con tu hermano o.o caballos hay muchos, caballeros hay pocos (? xD abacho! \owo/**

**Hinata-Sama198: jajaja xD la verdad ni yo sé por qué se acostó desnuda o.O pero bue… aquí la continuación ^-^**

**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques: jajajaja xD por que ibas a embarazar al princeso y luego dejarlo? D: debes hacerte cargo del bebe :C (? xD LOL espero que este capi te haya gustado ewe  
**

**Sabrina.C:** **cosa-mágica-rara-patata jajajajajajaja xD y posiblemente la tenga ._.**

**Guille: espero que el contenido de este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :feellikeasir: (? xD**

**NaLu: si, estúpido y sensual Natsu.. A mí tampoco me gusta pero eso hace mejor la historia .w.**

**Furanshisuka-san: jaja me alegro que te gustara ^^ amo el Natsu celoso ewe maldito Loke D: ahora sabemos debemos tener cuidado hasta con tu propia familia! e.e asi que ya sabes…**

**Tsuki Hinamori: tienes razón, malditos Loke, Natsu y Sting e_e insensibles XD aquí la cotninuacion ^^ espero tu review xD**

**Guest: gracias :3 **

** : wiii tengo una animadora del mas allá (? xD como son las sombras ? .-. me alegro que te guste, a mí me encanta ewe**

**meli-kun: gracias aquí la conti**

* * *

**Bueno espero sus reviews con sus importantes criticas xD nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^/**

**Se despide, Roci-chan **


	7. Chapter 7: The Marriage

**Perdooooonnnn D: Lamento no haber actualizado antes Dx U.U Gomensai… No tengo mucho que poner ._. Solo que fui a una convención el otro día y me compre un poster de Natsu y Happy y un Pin/chapita de Natsu *-* quise comprarme más cosas pero no tenía más dinero QAQ ni siquiera para comprar un plato de Ramen T_T En fin… A leer!**

* * *

**Leve Lime ewe Perdón por los errores ortográficos**

**N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, además de las personalidades de éstos (?**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. El libro en el cual me basé pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**The Marriage**

* * *

**-¡Con seguridad te volviste loco!-** exclamo Lucy con voz ronca cuando más tarde hacían el viaje de regreso. **-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-**

**-Alguien tenía que calmar las aguas-** respondió Natsu. Su cabello se mecía debido al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. –**Tú permanecías sentada con la boca abierta-.**

**-¡Estaba muy impresionada! ¡Loke no me dijo que estuviera comprometido!-**

-**Apuesto a que no lo hizo-** indicó el Dragneel. –**Como tampoco te dijo que dejó las luces encendidas a propósito-.**

Lucy lo miró estupefacta. Hubo mucho silencio. El sol podía verse en el horizonte.

**-¿Estás diciendo que lo planeó todo?-** preguntó. -¿**Premeditó que el coche no funcionara?-**

**-No lo pensé en ese momento-** respondió el pelirosa, -**pero debido al curso que tomaron los acontecimientos, me parece la explicación más obvia-.**

**-¡No tiene sentido!- **aseguró la rubia. **-¿Por qué querría el descargar la batería para que tuviéramos que quedarnos en…-** dejo de hablar y miro el perfil de Natsu. Noto la sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

**-Sí, adelante-.**

Lucy lo observó sin decir una palabra. El la vio a los ojos con ironía.

**-Fue deliberado, Lucy. El dejo las luces encendidas con toda intención- **aseguró.

**-¿Él quería que esto sucediera?- **preguntó con voz ronca. **-¿Por qué?-**

**-No me gustaría ver adentro de ese pequeño cerebro confuso que él tiene, pero puedes estar segura de que sus motivos no fueron buenos. Durante años ha intentado hacerme daño. Tu padre lo capacitaba para que ocupara mi puesto, desde que salió de la universidad. Cuando regrese de Crocus y me convertí en el socio principal… **-Encogió los anchos hombros. **–Para Loke fue un fuerte golpe. No creo que haya logrado superarlo-**

La Heartfilia sacudió la cabeza. –**Pero… ¿Por qué usarme? No puedo creerlo… él fue mi amigo-**

**-Ya no-.**

La ira se reflejó en los ojos femeninos. **-¡Solo son suposiciones tuyas! ¡Puedes estar equivocado por completo!-**

**-¡Oh! ¿De veras? Entonces… ¿Por qué le contó a Aries toda la historia?-**

Lucy bajo la mirada y suspiró. **–Yo…- **comenzó con voz ronca. **–No lo sé-**

**-Yo sí. Se lo conto por que la conoce como a la palma de su mano. Ella es una joven encantadora, pero algo emotiva y por lo mismo suele ocasionar escenas en público. Estarás de acuerdo que eso fue lo que con exactitud hizo-.**

Lucy recordó el momento con horror y cerro fuertemente los ojos, al tiempo que se estremecía**.-¡Fue horrible!- **exclamó.

-**Claire recibió la noticia con entusiasmo- **declaro Dragneel. –**Ha estado esperando una oportunidad para encajar el cuchillo, desde que llegaste a casa-.**

-**Nunca le simpaticé- **la rubia suspiro y miro por la ventanilla, -**ni siquiera en mi niñez. No conozco el motivo…-**

Natsu permaneció en silencio un momento para luego hablar. –**Ella odiaba a tu madre. No eres tú, sino el parecido con ella. No creo que llegues a agradarle a Claire… bórrala de tu lista y sigue adelante-.**

Lucy mordió su labio inferior. –**Algunas veces eres muy inhumano, Natsu**-

El soltó una carcajada y la miró. **-¿Por qué? ¿Debido a que no permito que otras personas me intimiden? ¿Qué objeto tiene? Uno les agrada o no y el hecho de que a uno le afecte el asunto, no cambia lo básico-.**

La rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro. –**Tienes razón-** dijo con voz ronca. –**Lo siento-.**

* * *

Durante un tiempo, continuaron el viaje en silencio. Lucy pensó en ese horrible almuerzo y deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Al día siguiente lo sabría todo el pueblo… incluido su padre. Sintió un gran pesar, cerró los ojos y rogó que su padre no escuchara, ni jugara, así como que su estancia en ese pueblo no fuera un fracaso absoluto.

**-No te preocupes tanto-** sugirió el oji-jade. –**Ya solucioné todo. Esa historia es vieja y está enterrada-.**

**-¿Cómo puede ser?-** pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. **-¡Aries va a contarles lo que Loke le dijo!-**

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza. –**La historia más importante en el pueblo, el día de hoy, es nuestro próximo matrimonio, Lucy. De eso hablaran, no de Loke-.**

-**Compórtate con seriedad-** protestó, irritada. –**Sabes que no podemos seguir con esto-.**

Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego Natsu dijo con frialdad: -**Lo anuncie públicamente, Lucy. Seguiremos adelante-.**

La boca de Lucy se abrió lentamente. **-¡No seas ridículo!-**

**-No lo soy-** aseguró Natsu y su boca formo una perfecta línea recta. –**Yo salvé tu hermoso cuello y te casaras conmigo, aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta el altar-.**

La Heartfilia no pudo hablar por un momento. Abrió sus ojos como platos y quedo petrificada, mientras su corazón latía con locura. Sentía el leve rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no entendía por qué se sonrojaba.

Natsu añadió: -¡**Y no me mires de esa manera! Lo hice solo por tu padre. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera ocurrido, de haber estado presente en ese almuerzo, Lucy? ¿La tienes?-**

**-No fue culpa mía…-**

**-No, nada lo es-.**

**-¡Sabes que no lo fue!-** grito alterada a punto de llorar. –**Te conté lo sucedido con Loke y…-**

**-¡Fue un error de principio a fin! Ir a su habitación, sentarte en la cama, beber su maldito whisky… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No piensas lo que haces? ¿No puedes reconocer una seducción cuando intentanhacerla?-**

Un color escarlata cubrió por completo el rostro de la rubia. **-¡Él es mi primo! No esperaba…-**

**-Sí, ya hablamos sobre eso la mañana en que te preparabas para pasar un dulce día con tu… primo-** la observó fijamente. **-¿También olvidaste eso?-.**

La boca de la oji-chocolate temblaba cual gelatina. -¡**No me casare contigo!-** gritó sin poder controlar la ira y frustración. **-¿Me escuchaste? ¡No me casare!-**

El coche giró repentinamente hacia el borde del camino y Natsu frenó. La rubia se puso nerviosa al ver como se detenían en ese camino solitario. A los lados podían verse colinas y campos.

**-Lo anuncie públicamente, Lucy-** dijo el pelirosa entre dientes y se giró hacia ella, **-y no me retractaré-**

Lucy temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras miraba ese rostro moreno. –**Estás loco… no podemos casarnos… es absurdo…-**

Dragneel la atrajo hacia si con violencia. **-¿También deseas de humillada públicamente?-**

**-¡No!-**

**-¿Quieres que tu padre escuche todo acerca de tu noche de lujuria en Akane Resort?-**

**-¡No fue una noche delujuria!-**

**-Entonces, lujuria frustrada. ¿Quién va a creer eso? ¿Tu padre?-** soltó una carcajada. **-¡Piensa de nuevo!-**

**-Yo puedo explicarle- **murmuro la rubia. **–Decirle lo sucedido, desde mi punto de vista-**

**-¿Con tu expediente?-**

El rostro de Lucy se tiñó de ira. **-¡Eso no es justo!-**

El Dragneel rió con crueldad. –**Nada lo es, querida. No me digas que él no te comparará con tu madre, porque sabes tan bien como yo que lo hará. Señalara con un dedo y dirá… "**_**Lucy Heartfilia… igual que su madre"**_**-**

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, trató de parpadear para evitar que corrieran libremente.

**-Él nunca se recuperaría… no debo permitir que se entere…- **contuvo la respiración y coloco el rostro en sus manos. Las saladas lágrimas rodaban por sus dedos. **-¿Qué voy a hacer?-**

El joven la observó un segundo, después suspiró y se acercó a ella. Estudio su cabeza inclinada y susurro: -**No llores. Odio que llore una mujer-**

**-¿Acaso eso no es penoso?-** preguntó y lo miró con los ojos húmedos y colorados. –**El gran Natsu odia ver llorar a las mujeres. ¿No es eso?...-**

**-Cállate-** ordeno entre dientes y la miró con fiereza. La rubia inclino la cabeza nuevamente y guardo silencio. Sus hombros se estremecían con los sollozos.

Natsu pasó una mano por su cabello rosa. –**Ya te di una solución. Nada más acéptala-.**

La joven cerró los ojos y susurró: **-¿El matrimonio?-**

**-Es la única salida. Tu padre podría sufrir otro ataque cardiaco debido a la impresión de ese escándalo. No debemos permitir que se entere. Eso traería la ruina a la familia… y es probable que lo mismo sucediera con la empresa, si el muere-.**

Ella lo observó horrorizada. **-¿Morir?-**

**-Sí, Lucy, morir. Eso podría suceder con facilidad. Él está débil, apenas empieza a confiar en ti yeste escándalo… bueno, arruinaría todo-.**

La chica lo observó en silencio durante un momento muy largo, después gimió de angustia y coloco la mano en la manija de la puerta. Salió al aire frio y cerro su abrigo hasta el cuello. Respiro profundo, pues las lágrimas la cegaban. De pie, sola, con desesperación intentaba pensar.

Natsu tenía razón. El viento levantó sus hebras doradas. Su padre tal vez moriría si se enteraba de lo que murmuraban acerca de ella y Loke. Además, estaba involucrada Aries, quien desató esa gran tormenta en Lobster Hall… bueno, su padre estaría consternado.

Era posible que sufriera otro ataque cardiaco. Lucy no podía quedarse quieta y permitir que eso sucediera. No podía negar que él tenía razón. El casarse con él era la única opción. Estaba atrapada por completo.

El Dragneel también salió y en silencio se acercó a ella. **-¿En qué piensas?-**

Ella solo observó las colinas distantes.-**En que no tengo alternativa**-.

-**Siempre hay una-.**

Ella volvió la cabeza. -¿**Cuál? ¿Regresar a Magnolia? ¿Darle la espalda para siempre a todo esto?-.**

**-Hace unas cuantas semanas, odiabas todo esto-**

Soltó un suspiro. -**No-** dijo ella con voz ronca y una mirada melancólica, -**solo tenía miedo de amarlo-.**

El solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio. **–Ahora, ya no temo**-

El oji-jade rio con suavidad. **-¿Tan simple como eso?-** preguntó y sus ojos oscuros la miraron con intensidad. Después de un momento pregunto: **-¿Es esto una aceptación, Lucy?-**

**-¿De tu…-**lo miro a los ojos y agrego con amargura, **–proporción?-**

-**No es una proposición-** señalo y ella se ruborizo.

**-Muy bien, entonces… ¿un trato de negocios?-**

Dragneel entrecerró los ojos. **-¿Es una aceptación o no?-**

Ella observó esos ojos verdes oscuros y vio se destinó reflejado en sus profundidades frías.

**-Si-** dijo. La palabra fue pronunciada con suavidad y se estremeció.

El joven parpadeó. –**Muy bien. Lo anunciaremos esta noche, en el hospital-.**

**-¡Si la tía Claire no llega primero!-** exclamó con gran amargura.

* * *

Natsu se volvió y camino hacia el coche. La chaqueta de piel negra brillaba. Estaba tan apuesto que Lucy de pronto enmudeció y no se movió. Él entró al Ferrari, dio un portazo y la esperó.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Casarse con Natsu Dragneel? ¡Con seguridad estaba loca! El la crucificaría. Todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban… su hermosa prima, la secretaria de su oficina… él se casaría con ella y la dejaría sola por las noches, mientras complacía a otras mujeres.

Unos celos salvajes se apoderaron de ella. Estaba consternada, fuera de control. Caminó hacia el coche con piernas temblorosas, como si pudiera alejarse de esa horrible pena y de esos celos que la quemaban. Por supuesto que la pena y los celos permanecieron en su interior... subió al coche, cerró la puerta y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad con dedos torpes.

El chico puso el coche en marcha y el motor rugió. La rubia dijo luego que avanzaron un trecho. –**Tendrás que dejar de ver a Michelle-** ¿De qué otra manera podría expresarlo?

**-¿Michelle?-** pregunto con voz fría y fingió inocencia.

-**Sí, Michelle-** repitió, -**la joven de cabello rubio con la que has estado saliendo. Con seguridad la recuerdas. Hoy la sacaste de la sala a toda prisa… ¡No me digas que ya la olvidaste!-**

La boca de él se endureció. –**No interfieras en mi vida privada-.**

La blanca piel de Lucy se sonrojó debido a la ira. –**Si vamos a casarnos, no voy a ser humillada por ti y por esa bruja de rubio cabello-**

Dragneel rió y le dirigió una mirada divertida. **-¡Cielos… casi parecer celosa!-**

Ella enarcó una ceja. –**No te sientas halagado. Simplemente no me gusta hacer el ridículo-.**

El joven permaneció en silencio un momento y después declaró: -**Hablaré con Michelle-**

**-Terminarás esa relación-.**

La boca masculina se tensó. –**No me des órdenes-.**

**-Voy a ser tu esposa-** reiteró ella y lo odió. **-¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me quede sentada y permita que la sigas viendo a mis espaldas?-.**

-**Dije que no me dieras órdenes-**

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad. Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y lo observó en silencio y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. El no necesitaba hablar muy fuerte para ser escuchado. La expresión de él era dura e implacable.

Ella se removió en su asiento, tenía la boca seca. –**Muy bien-** dijo con voz ronca, -**pero comprende que no puedo tolerar…-**

**-Acepto eso-** la interrumpió el pelirosa. –**Cambia de tema-.**

La joven cerró los ojos, tensa e incómoda. La autoridad del Dragneel era casi una fuerza tangible entre ellos y no se atrevía a desafiarlo.

**-Yo…-**dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa. –**Espero que papá se sienta contento-.**

Dragneel le dirigió una mirada de desagrado. –**Sé que estará encantado**-.

¿Por qué le habló de esa manera? –**Yo…-** repitió y humedeció sus labios. **–Loke me dijo que papá siempre esperó que tú y yo nos casáramos-.**

Una sonrisa no muy amplia apareció en sus labios. –**Él quiere salvar Heartfilia's, Lucy. Es su vida. Piensa que si nos casamos, estará en buenas manos-.**

La joven volvió su cabeza y lo miró. –**No será para siempre… ¿o sí? Quiero decir que con seguridad, este matrimonio no durará mucho-.**

-**Por supuesto que durará-** aseguró y frunció el ceño. **-¿Acaso imaginas que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar un divorcio?-**

**-Pero… yo pensé…-**

**-Si-** dijo al entrar en el pequeño pueblo, -**se lo que pensaste, mas es un error. No me caso contigo si no estás dispuesta a que sigamos juntos todo el camino- **

**-¿Todo el camino?-** preguntó y lo miró. Su corazón latía de una manera acelerada. –**Quieres decir…-** no podía pronunciarlo; de pronto se le secó la garganta y el corazón le latía frenéticamente al mirar ese rostro. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojo.

Cruzaron las rejas de Heartfilia's. –**Quiero decir que dormirás en mi cama y me darás hijos-.**

La rubia comenzó a temblar, no podía apartar la vista de él. El coche cruzo el arco y entró al patio empedrado. Natsu lo estacionó junto al RangeRover.

La miró a la cara con dureza, en seguida volvió el rostro y con los dedos golpeo el volante. Lucy no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta debido al temor.

El oji-jade musito al tiempo que bajaba del auto: -**Necesito una copa-**

* * *

Ella permaneció sentada en el coche mucho tiempo, oía el tictac del reloj, en tanto que en apariencia miraba el patio, sin ver nada. "_Dormir en su cama y darle hijos…"_ una y otra vez, la joven repetía esas palabras en su mente, sin poder creerlas.

El pelirosa al fin se apoderó de todo: de la compañía, de la casa… y de ella. Él siempre deseó cosas en la vida y las consiguió todas, al igual que un hombre que tira al blanco en una feria a los patos plateados y que con paciencia espera y los escoge, uno a uno…

Temblorosa, bajó del automóvil y entro en la casa. El joven estaba en el salón, con una copa de whisky en las manos. Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con aire de dueño, reflejando una autoridad que desagradó a Lucy.

Esta cerró la puerta después de entrar. Hubo un largo silencio. Su corazón latía con fuera mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**-Yo… no puedo hacer esto, Natsu-.**

-**Esa es tu decisión-**

**-¡No comprendes!-** exclamó disgustada.

**-Entiendo a la perfección-** dijo y termino su copa. Con un golpe la dejó sobre la chimenea. –**Quieres casarte conmigo para salvar tu cuello, pero no estas dispuesta a sacrificar nada-.**

**-¡Eso no es verdad! Dije que me casaría contigo, ¿no es así?-**

**-Entonces, no veo el problema-.**

La oji-chocolate los observó un momento. –**No puedo dormir contigo, Natsu. Debes saber que eso es imposible-.**

**-¿Por qué?-**

Su rostro se ruborizó. **-¡Sabes por qué!-**

**-No lo sé. Creo que será mejor que me lo digas-**

Ella se estremeció. Lo odiaba… **-¡Por qué no quiero hacerlo!-**

-**No es suficiente. Intenta otro ángulo-.**

-¿**Por qué debería dormir contigo?-** preguntó acalorada. **-¡No me amas!-**

-**No metas el amor en esto-** dijo joven y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se apoyó en la chimenea. **–Es muy irrelevante-.**

Los ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas. –**Tal vez sea irrelevante para ti, mas no lo es para mí. Quería casarme con un hombre que me amara, a quien yo amara…-**

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-**

Lo observó un segundo, después inclino la cabeza y respondió con voz ronca: **-No lo encontré-.**

-**No… y nunca lo encontraras; por lo tanto, desecha esa idea como algo imposible-.**

**-¿¡Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando no es algo imposible!? ¡Eres un idiota!-.**

Él esbozó una irónica sonrisa. –**Gracias, querida-.**

En ese momento, Lucy lo odió aún más. Tenía la boca tensa, y continuó observándolo. Comprendió que aunque le diera veinte razones de por qué no podía ir a la cama con él, Natsu las arrojaría todas por la ventana.

**-¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría escapar?-.**

No respondió. Tenía el rostro tenso y sus ojos llenos de ira cubiertos por su flequillo. El Dragneel se le acercó y ella comenzó a temblar nuevamente, al ver esa cara impasible.

* * *

-**Eres virgen, ¿no es así?-**

La chica se ruborizó mucho e inclinó la cabeza, en silencio. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo así?

El chico asintió, colocó una mano en la muñeca femenina y tiró de ella con suavidad. La rubia se movió, trémula, y coloco las manos en los hombros de Natsu. Se sentía cohibida e incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Él dijo con suavidad. –**No te lastimaré-** oprimió su boca contra el cabello de la joven.

-**Natsu…-** murmuró y cerró los ojos. –**No puedo hacerlo, por favor, no insistas…-**

El oji-jade tomo su rostro entre sus manos. -¿**Qué es lo que temes?-** le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después se apartó y la miró directamente a los ojos. **-¿Esto? ¿Hmm?-** besó la boca de la rubia y ella sintió un gran placer que recorría su cuerpo. Le respondió el beso y cerro las manos sobre sus anchos hombros.

El pelirosa la abrazó y gimió. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la movió hacia el sofá, la recostó sobre los cojines, al tiempo que la acariciaba con experiencia y sensualidad.

El joven murmuro contra sus labios: -**Todo es como esto, solo que mejor, más excitante…-**

Deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de la Heartfilia, quien gimió en respuesta al contacto. El corazón le latía con fuerza al sentir esos dedos largo moverse sobre su pezón. Ella introdujo una mano dentro de su camisa y la otra en el cabello de él, y tembló al posarse en la nuca.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento interrumpiendo toda acción mientras Natsu murmuraba un: **-¡Maldición!-** levantó el rostro, sonrojado, y miró un segundo el teléfono, antes de descolgar y decir con voz fría: -**Natsu Dragneel**- ella observó su perfil, con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado. –**Muy bien, muy bien-** respondió cortante. –**Quédate allí, llego en diez minutos-** colgó el auricular. Miró a Lucy y le informó con dureza: -**Tengo que ir a la oficina-.**

**-¿En domingo?-** pregunto un poco… ¿desilusionada?

Él sonrió, se puso de pie y depositó un beso en los labios de la fémina.

**-Hay novedades en Cuatro Cerberus. Tengo que ir-.**

Ella lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta. -¿**A qué hora regresarás?-**

El Dragneel se volvió a verla por sobre su hombro. **–Tarde. No me esperes para cenar-.**

Cerró la puerta mientras la joven permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. Escuchó que se cerraba la puerta principal, el ruido del potente motor del Ferrari en el patio y después, la poderosa máquina al alejarse por el sendero.

* * *

**Se llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Te felicito eres el ganador de un millón de dólares y de 15 prostifrutas! (? xD Lamento mucho la demora. Se me ocurrió un fic el otro día en Psicología ewe espero que pueda publicarlo._. Mañana entregan el informe (que es algo parecido al boletín de notas pero no tan importante) y no creo salir en todas bien QAQ así que esperemos que no me quiten el internet T^T *abraza dramáticamente el modem***

* * *

**-::Extra::-**

**Muchos dicen que deje de hacer humillar a Lucy entre otras cosas xD Yo no la humillo, lo hace Natsu e.e (?Nah en serio, también es su culpa por tener esa personalidad; no tooodaaa la culpa es del sexy Natsu :P y lo de las edades, la verdad no pensé en eso… supongamos que entre25 y 30 ._.**

* * *

**-::Agradecimientos::-**

**A: PatashifyDragneel - Gabe Logan - Alex Darklight - Infinity Infinytum - Sabrina.C–Michie-san – Sharik21 – Nozomimiu - FridaMartinezS – LoveLucky – Magic ann love – IvvyLG14 – Guest**

* * *

**No tengo mucho tiempo para responder a sus reviews solo les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, por lo que veo no les gustó mucho el capi anterior xD **

**_Inner Yo:_ **porque lo dices?.

**_Yo:_ **porque hubo solo 13 reviews e3e

**_Inner Yo_**: interesada -.-

**_Yo:_ **mentira!*agarra un cuchillo y comienza a cortarse las venas* eso no es verdad QAQ

**_Inner Yo_:** ._. okey…. Dejen sus hermosos, sensuales y violables reviews (?

**_Yo:_ **gracias por leer! ^w^

**_Siro_: **Gracias por leer, ya que esta humana pierde el tiempo en la pc en vez de estudiar

**_Yo_: **Tu cállate que eres un perro ò.ó y esa es otra mentira! *susurro* aunque no del todo e_e

**_Siro_: **._. Miau~

**_Inner Yo:_ **porque maúllas si eres un puto perro!.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí ^^/ Cama-sama me está llamando sensualmente para que vaya a dormir e.e (?**

**Se despide Roci-chan. **


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings And Tears

**Hola!1 :D –minutos después- *bañada en tomates* D: perdón minna! La flojera y la falta de tiempo me ganaba!1 T_T no me odien! Además hace frio y tengo congelados los deditos :T xD Espero que les guste! ↓ PD. Estoy feliz por que dentro de poco se estrenara en Cartoon Network "Muchachito Malo" de Hora de Aventura *^* podre ver y escuchar a mi sexy Marshall Lee xD**

* * *

**N/A: En este fic altero los lugares y personajes, además de las personalidades de éstos (? Posible Lime**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei. Este fic es una adaptación de una novela que pertenece a Sarah Holland.

* * *

**Feelings And Tears**

* * *

Lucy se encontró con Natsu en el hospital, después de una rápida llamada telefónica en la que acordaron el encuentro. La rubia lo esperaba desde hacía diez minutos y caminaba de un lado al otro, por la sala de espera, cuando le Ferrari negro se detuvo fuera y el Dragneel entró corriendo.

La tomó de la mano y exclamó: **-¡Vamos!-** la condujo rápidamente por los corredores del hospital. Natsu pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, sus ojos brillaban levemente. Lucy se dejó llevar, observaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y se preguntó por qué el siempre de movía con tanta rapidez.

**-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!-** exclamó el Heartfilia mayor al verlos. Levantó las cejas, y los observó con obvia felicidad. **-¡Es maravilloso verlos!-** rápidamente un detalle captó su atención, sus manos entrelazadas. **-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto?-.**

El pelirosa le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. –**Estamos enamorados**- respondió con voz profunda. **–Nos casaremos-.**

El padre de la rubia los miró con la boca abierta. Natsu abrazó posesivamente a Lucy. Y luego agregó: -**Quisimos que fueras el primero en saberlo. ¿No es así, Luce?-**

¿Luce? ¿De dónde demonios había sacado ese sobrenombre? ¿O por qué le decía así? El rostro de la oji-chocolate tenía un color escarlata por la cercanía. Miró al pelirosa con timidez y murmuró: -**Si… Si-.**

El Dragneel rió suavemente y la besó; sus ojos brillaban especialmente. Con una mano levantó la barbilla de Lucy. **-No seas tímida, cariño-** dijo Natsu con voz ronca. **–Él tenía que saberlo, tarde o temprano-.**

Lucy miró esos ojos olivos y quedó perpleja, al darse cuenta de que hasta ella creía en sus palabras. Era como si de verdad estuvieran enamorados y próximos a casarse. Natsu merecía muchos premios por esa actuación.

**-¡Oh, es maravilloso!-** exclamó Jude y les tomó las manos. **-¡Maravilloso!-**

-**También pensamos así. ¿No es así, Luce?-.**

Lucy observó la boca de Natsu que se curvaba en una sonrisa hermosa y encantadora. **-¡Sí!-** respondió y lo miró a los ojos.

**-¿Cuando?-** preguntó el Heartfilia mayor, sin aliento. **-¿Ya fijaron una fecha?-.**

**-No…-** comenzó Lucy.

-**Si-** la interrumpió el pelirosa y colocó sus dedos en la cintura de la chica. –**Queremos que sea pronto. Pensé que podría ser el primero de diciembre, en la capilla privada-.**

**-Oh, es perfecto-** acepto Jude. Los miró y sonrió al ver que su hija oprimía su rostro contra el ancho hombro de su "prometido", -**y por supuesto, la recepción será en el salón de baile…-**

**-Naturalmente-** respondió el joven con mirada brillante.

Jude se acomodó sobre las almohadas y suspiró. –**Lucy, querida, me has hecho muy feliz. Pensé que te casarías con algún hombre horrible y que te negarías a hacerte cargo de Heartfilia's… pero…-**la contempló con amor y su voz se hizo más profunda al añadir: -**Has escogido muy bien-**

-**Gracias, papá-.**

**-El único hombre que podría hacerse cargo de ti y de Heartfilia's-** enfatizó Jude y movió la cabeza. -**¡Gracias a Dios que sufrí un ataque cardiaco! Todo sucede por algún motivo, ¿no es así?-**

Durante el resto de la visita hablaron acerca de los planes para la luna de miel, la lista de invitados para la boda, el servicio que contratarían para la comida, etc. Natsu tomó el control de todo y de vez en cuando miraba a Lucy y preguntaba: **-¿Esta bien eso, cariño?-**Lucy se limitaba a asentir, abrumada por su forma rápida de pensar y actuar.

* * *

Cuando salieron del hospital, Dragneel caminó hasta el coche y ella lo siguió. **-¿Tiene que ser tan pronto?-** preguntó cuándo él abrió la puerta del auto.

Natsu se volvió y la estudió un momento. **-¿La boda? ¿Por qué no? Si vamos a seguir adelante con eso, será mejor que lo hagamos con rapidez-**

**-¡Solo falta un mes!-**

Natsu se limitó a encogerse de hombros. **-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?-**

-**Los preparativos…-**

**-Ya discutimos todo eso con tu padre, Lucy-** la interrumpió. **-¿No estaba escuchando?-**

La rubia se sonrojó. **-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sin embargo, no imaginé que todo sucediera con tanta rapidez-.**

El oji-jade rió. Las luces del hospital permitieron que se notara el brillo de sus ojos y la línea que formaba su boca. –**Así suele ocurrir-** indicó él. –**Con rapidez. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a la oficina- **subió a su coche, puso en marcha el motor y se fue.

La Heartfilia se quedó mirando la parte posterior del automóvil y de pronto se sintió muy sola. Pasó la noche en la silenciosa casa. Se sentó a ver televisión durante una hora, luego se aburrió. Puso música y se acomodó para leer uno de los tantos libros que encontró en la biblioteca de la mansión.

* * *

Una hora antes de medianoche, la campana de la casona sonó, Lucy frunció levemente el ceño. Escuchó que la señora Spetto abría la puerta principal. Poco después el ama de llaves llamó a la puerta del salón en el cual se encontraba la rubia.

**-Adelante-** dijo la joven con voz suave. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá en el que su padre por lo general se sentaba. La chimenea permanecía encendida y la iluminación de la habitación era tenue.

**-Lamento molestarte-** dijo la señora al aparecer en la puerta. Llevaba puesta una bata y sostenía una taza con chocolate caliente en su mano. –**Estaba a punto de irme a la cama. El señor Loke está afuera y parece muy molesto. ¿Lo dejo entrar?-**

La rubia frunció el ceño. **-¿Dijo que quería?-**

-**Ni una sola palabra-** respondió la mujer mayor. –**Nada más me suplicó que te buscara. Está en un estado terrible. También huele a alcohol-** movió la cabeza, indicando su desaprobación.

La rubia reflexiono un momento. Natsu se pondría furioso si ella le permitía entrar. Su corazón dejo de latir un segundo. Supuso que Natsu estaría con Michelle.

**-Dile que pase-** pidió la rubia.

Loke entró un momento después. Su cabello naranjo estaba despeinado, tenía el rostro sonrojado debido al alcohol ingerido.

**-Espero que no haya conducido en ese estado, señor Loke-** dijo la anciana ama de llaves.

Loke solo le dirigió una mirada fiera. **-¡Lucy!-** exclamó él y la vio de un modo suplicante. –**Necesito hablar contigo a solas-**

La joven miró a la señora Spetto y asintió. El ama de llaves se retiró en silencio, no sin antes dirigirle disimuladamente una extraña mirada al chico.

Loke esperó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se volvió hacia su prima y preguntó: **-¿Es verdad?-.**

Ella lo miró confundida. -¿**El qué?-**

**-El compromiso-** respondió. **-¿Es cierto?-.**

Lucy asintió, dubitativamente. –**Sí, es verdad. Estamos comprometidos y vamos a casarnos el primero de diciembre-** dijo muy segura sorprendiéndose a sí misma. –**Todo fue muy repentino…-**

**-¡Apuesto que lo fue!-** Loke pasó una mano por su cabello. –**Tan repentino que no lo supiste hasta hoy, a la hora del almuerzo-.**

El silencio fue muy tenso. Lucy lo estudio con los ojos entrecerrados y lamentó haberle permitido la entrada.

Loke se volvió e inquirió. **-¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Se comprometieron hoy, más o menos a la hora del almuerzo? ¿En el momento en que Aries entró a la casa de la Tía Claire y causó esa escena?-**

Los ojos de la rubia demostraban el enojo que tenía en ese momento.-**Eso no es asunto tuyo, Loke- **

Este rió; la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros ocultos tras unos lentes de sol. Después de un momento, ella añadió: -**Tu causaste esa escena**- habló entre dientes.-**Natsu asegura que Aries es la clase de chica que hace eso todo el tiempo…- **

**-¿Cómo puede saberlo él?-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo. La vi… ¿recuerdas? Recibí el golpe de su naturaleza histérica en presencia de mis amigos y de la familia. Tú eres directamente responsable. ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle que habías dormido conmigo? ¿Quién piensas que eres?-** Su mirada era fría como el hielo.

**-Soy un Heartfilia-** dijo con voz temblorosa. **–Un Heartfilia, Lucy. Algo que tú y yo tenemos en común. Mi lugar es ser la cabeza de la empresa. Mi lugar está aquí, en Heartfilia's-** hizo una mueca. **-¿No comprendes lo que has hecho, pequeña mujerzuela?-**

Lucy contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. **-¡Loke!-** gritó para seguido golpear con su mano derecha la mejilla del chico.

**-¡Le has entregado todo en bandeja de plata!-** exclamó furioso sobándose la mejilla colorada. –**La empresa, la casa, el dinero… Todo. Al fin lo hizo. ¡Al fin lo logró!-** llevo una mano hasta su frente y soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras Lucy lo observaba con incredulidad. –**Cuando llegaste casa** p**ensé que te volverías hacia mí. Creí que podríamos ser amigos, como antes, pero tú te pusiste de lado de Dragneel…-** los celos se reflejaban en su rostro. –**El poderoso Natsu Dragneel-.**

La joven lo escuchó en silencio y de pronto le dolió el corazón, aun que ignoraba el motivo. Lo que él decía era verdad; no obstante, ella no quería escucharlo.

-**Se casa conmigo para proteger a la familia de…-** empezó con voz temblorosa.

**-¡No trates de engañarme!-** gritó el joven de gafas con furia. **-¡Él se casa contigo por esto!-** levantó las anos y señalo las paredes. –**Esta casa y todo lo que va con ella. La empresa, el dinero, la tierra, los tesoros de arte, el nivel social… siempre ha querido tener todo eso. Nunca pensé que lo conseguiría, parecía imposible. Sin embargo tú se lo entregaste envuelto con hermoso listones de color rosa-.**

Pálida y temblorosa, Lucy lo miró, incapaz de hablar. La imagen de Natsu pasó por su mente, confundiéndola. Volvía a verlo en el tablero de ajedrez y esta vez era jaque-mate.

De pronto, el ruido del motor del Ferrari se escuchó en la noche. Lucy y Loke se quedaron helados, mirándose en la habitación en la que solo el zumbido producido por el radio rompía el silencio.

**-No debe encontrarte aquí-** dijo Lucy con los labios blancos y el corazón latiendo con fuera.

**-¡Él puede irse al diablo!-** respondió Loke.

La rubia sintió temor, al ver que en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba la violencia, la necesidad de aplastar algo, aunque eso incluyera a dos seres humanos.

La puerta del salón de abrió y cerró. Las pisadas de Natsu se escucharon en el salón. –**Por favor-** murmuró la rubia entre dientes. –**El vendrá a buscarme en cualquier momento-.**

**-¿Cómo propones que me vaya?**- preguntó el peli-naranjo con frialdad. **-¿Por las ventanas?-**

**-¿Por qué no?-** dijo con voz tensa. –**Ya has demostrado que te falta decencia. ¿Por qué no huir como un ladrón?-**

El joven sonrió. Lucy vio que en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, mas esta expresión desapareció de inmediato.

**-¿No comprendes, Lucy? Lo miras sin verlo-**

Los labios femeninos formaron una perfecta línea tensa. –**También te veo a ti, Loke. Sé que Natsu nunca me hubiera pintado como la mala mujer que trataste de hacer de mí-**

El Heartfilia rió sarcásticamente. –**Bueno, ¿acaso no es él el caballero perfecto?-** de pronto la tomó en sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy gritó y luchó. Se aterró al escuchar que Natsu corría por el vestíbulo, mientras Loke la sujetaba con fuerzas y trataba de apoderarse de sus labios.

**-¿Qué está haciendo?-** gimió la oji-chocolate contra su boca. **-¡Estás loco!-**

La puerta se abrió. Natsu apareció y no pudo ocultar su cólera al ver la escena. Loke levantó la cabeza, miró al pelirosa y sonrió. –**Hola Dragneel, solo trataba de besar la hermosa boca de tu futura esposa-.**

El silencio fue aterrador. Natsu cruzó la habitación, iracundo. Golpeó la mandíbula del peli-naranjo, luego la zona hepática, para después darle el tercer golpe en la mandíbula nuevamente. Loke se movió hacia atrás, le faltaba aire, y llevo una mano a la boca.

El Dragneel lo observó, jadeante. **-¿Estás listo para irte… o quieres más?-** preguntó.

El otro chico lo observó con amargura. –**Crees que lo has conseguido todo, ¿no es así, maldito?-**

La boca del oji-jade se tensó. **-Si son los celos profesionales los que te molestan, podremos lograr algo-.**

**-¿¡Ah, sí!?-**

**-Si**- repitió Natsu. **-¿Qué te parece una transferencia a la oficina de Hargeon?-**

-**No te atrevería-** dijo con voz ronca.

Natsu sonrió de forma sádica**. -¿De veras?-**

Hubo un tenso silencio. Loke se puso de pie, su mirada era asesina. –**Durante años he esperado tu puesto. Transfiéreme a Hargeon y todos sabrán que solo lo hiciste para quitarme del camino-.**

-**No, si les digo con exactitud lo que hiciste-** respondió con dureza.

El peli-naranjo se humedeció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. –**Nunca lo creerían-** aseguró. **–Soy un Heartfilia. Te señalaran a ti-**

**-¿Siendo Lucy mi novia?-**

La boca del Heartfilia se tensó y con voz temblorosa por la furia dijo: -**Si ella se casa contigo, merece perder Heartfilia's-.**

**-No la perderá**- indicó el oji-jade, -**sino que ganará un nuevo amo-. **

Al escucharlo, Lucy cerró los ojos. ¿Era así como en realidad se veía Natsu a sí mismo? ¿Cómo un amo?

**-Muy bien- **aceptó Loke entre dientes. –**Cásate con ella y apodérate de la mansión y también de la empresa, pero si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de arruinarte, la aprovecharé de inmediato-** se volvió, camino por la habitación y al salir dio un portazo.

* * *

La rubia permaneció en silencio, mientras escuchaba a su primo salir de la casa. Cerró los ojos con pesar. ¡Pobre Loke! ¿Por qué permitió que sus celos lo dominaran?

Natsu se giró hacia ella, con expresión indescifrable. **-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?-**

-**Diez… quince minutos…-**

**-¿Esperas que crea eso?-**

Lucy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. **-¡Es verdad!- **gritó un poco alterada

**-¡Estas mintiendo!- **exclamó Natsu rechinando los dientes. En sus ojos se mostraba la ira. **-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Llamarlo en cuanto regresaste? Le dijiste que yo llegaría tarde y que no había problema si…-**

**-¡Pregúntale a la señora Spetto!- **exclamó molesta. **-¡Ella lo dejó pasar!-**

Los ojos del pelirosa recorrieron el semblante de la joven a quien veía de forma asesina. –**Esa mujer te ha conocido toda tu vida. ¿Cómo sé que no mentiría por ti? ¡No me digas que ella no escucho todo esto! ¡Creo que todo el pueblo lo oyó!-**

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. –**En otras palabras, no vas a creerme, sin importar lo que diga o haga-**

**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Esta no es la primera vez que sucede! Siempre que aparezco estas luchando con algún hombre. Es probable que me veas como a otro participante en la lista de seducción de Lucy Heartfilia-**

**-¡Eso es terrible!-**

**-¿Lo es?-dijo **él con voz ronca y sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo. De pronto, sus manos tomaron los brazos de Lucy con fuerza. –**No estoy de acuerdo. En realidad, creo que ya es hora de que te seduzcan… y que lo haga alguien que sepa cómo evitar que forcejees- **aplastó sus labios contra los de la rubia con fuerza e insistencia.

Lucy luchó con ira y gimió al sentir la presión de los labios de él contra los suyos. Cuando intentó golpearlo, él atrapó sus muñecas y con una mano la colocó contra la pared, mientras deslizaba la otra para capturar un seno, la joven luchaba por soltarse. Natsu oprimió con fuera su seno, lastimándola. Los ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas, no dejaba de retorcerse intentando apartarse de su control. Aunque muy, pero muy en su interior gozaba de la situación.

Sintió la mano del pelirosa en la cremallera, oyó cómo la bajaba y gimió contra su boca. Estaba sin aliento y temblorosa mientras las manos morenas bajaban el vestido por sus hombros, dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura.

**-¡No… no!-** gritó la joven, aunque su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Las manos del oji-jade quitaron de un solo tirón el sostén y los gemidos femeninos se convirtieron en estremecimientos, al sentir la boca que se posaba en uno de sus pechos.

De pronto, las manos de la rubia se dirigieron al cabello del Dragneel, hacia su cuello y por sus hombros; sintió el golpeteo de su corazón contra las palmas al tocar su pecho. **-¡Ah, Lucy!-** exclamó con voz ronca y bajó a la chica hasta el suelo.

Sintió el firme cuerpo de Natsu contra el suyo y notó su respiración rápida al colocar sus piernas entre las de ella. Gimió cuando la boca de Natsu recorrió su pecho. La excitación invadió a Lucy, cuya mandíbula se tensó. Disfrutaba de cada caricia proveniente del pelirosa.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el momento que se había creado. Natsu levantó la cabeza, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban por la lujuria. Con rapidez, tomó el auricular con una mano. Murmurando pequeñas maldiciones,

**-¿Si?-** Lucy lo observó, mientras con las manos se cubría los pechos desnudos. Su cabello dorado se dispersaba sobre el suelo.

De pronto, el rostro de Natsu se convirtió en una máscara iracunda. –**No, no hay posibilidad de que puedas hablar con Lucy. No vuelvas a telefonear aquí… y si te veo en Heartfilia's, Loke, te romperé los huesos. ¿Hablo con claridad, Loke?-**colgó el teléfono de manera brusca.

Con ansiedad, la joven lo observó en silencio. Después de un momento, Natsu dijo: -**Era Loke. ¿Tienes idea de por qué llamó?-**

**-No-** respondió con voz temblorosa. No podía sentarse, debido a que el cuerpo del oji-jade aun la cubría.

Él la estudio encolerizado. **-¡Demonios!-**

**-Natsu…-**

**-¡Idiota!-** exclamó con voz ronca y la apartó con violencia. Se puso de pie. –**Tú se lo dijiste, ¿no es así? ¡Tú le contaste toda la maldita historia!-** La oji-chocolate negó con la cabeza.

**-¡Mentirosa!-** su voz parecía un látigo. **-¡Por ese motivo se sintió con libertad de tocarte a su gusto! ¡Por eso llamó en este momento! ¡Vas a hacer un tonto de mí, antes de que todo comience!-** habló con fiereza. –**No lo aceptaré. Puedes casarte conmigo o no hacerlo, pero si lo haces, vamos a dejar algo en claro… no toleraré a otros hombres en mi territorio-.**

-**Yo no soy tu territorio-** protesto ella con notable enfado. –**Soy una persona. No puedes nada más…-**

**-¡Claro que lo eres! Es demasiado tarde para echarte para atrás ahora… por ambos. Públicamente me comprometí contigo y no me retractaré-.**

**-Yo no te pedí…**- comenzó a decir con voz ronca.

**-¡No te permitiré que le digas a otros la verdad acerca de nuestro matrimonio!-** la interrumpió Dragneel. –**En particular a ese pequeño roedor, Loke Heartfilia-.**

**-¡No se lo dije!-** insistió con furia. Subió el vestido hasta sus hombros y luego hizo lo mismo con la cremallera. –**El actuó con deliberación cuando llegaste, porque esta celoso de ti. ¿No comprendes eso? Quería que te irritaras, quería vengarse de ti-.**

Rió al escucharla. –**Oh, seguro… ¡Que historia tan buena! Sin embargo, no es muy convincente, Luce-.**

Ella se puso de pie, también estaba enfadada. Sus ojos brillaron de ira al exclamar: **-¡Tampoco lo son tus razones para casarte conmigo, Natsu!-**

Hubo un silencio. Los ojos jade se entrecerraron. **-¿De que estas hablando?-**

La boa de la chica temblaba. No deseaba esa confrontación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarla, tendría que decir todo y aceptar las consecuencias, sin importar lo penosa que resultaran.

**-Hablo de Heartfilia's**- explicó Lucy. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos; sin embargo, se mantenía controlada y levantó la barbilla. –**Hablo de la empresa de mi padre, del dinero de mi padre y de la casa de mi padre—**

Natsu la observó, su boca formaba una línea debido a la ira. -**Comprendo-.**

La rubia esperaba que él agregara algo, estaba lista para escuchar las palabras que le confirmaría que Natsu solo quería casarse con ella por la herencia y el dinero de la familia. Esas palabras nunca se escucharon. Continuó el silencio. Dragneel la observaba con desdén; su rostro parecía una máscara.

Lucy preguntó al fin: -¿**Es eso todo lo que vas a decir?-**

**-¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿Qué es una mentira? ¿Qué no te quiero por Heartfilia's, por el dinero?...-**

Lucy se sonrojó notablemente y lo estudio con los ojos entrecerrados. Una gran pena embargaba su corazón; era como si Natsu hubiera tomado un cuchillo gigante para clavárselo muy despacio y observar como corría la sangre.

-**Entonces… es verdad**- dijo Lucy sin emoción alguna en su voz. La boca del pelirosa se tensó.

**-Puedes creer lo que quieras; por mí, no hay problema.-**

De pronto, ella no pudo mirarlo al rostro. El dolor era grande que se generó un nudo en su garganta impidiéndolo hablar. Permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados, muy tiesa, sin moverse y con el rostro oculto por su flequillo.

Él solo la estudio con atención. –**Esta noche llamé a mi madre. Pensé que ella debería saberlo de inmediato. Quiere conocerte, así que mañana cenaremos con ella.-**

-**Si…-** dijo levemente. Comprendió que todo era una farsa. A Natsu Dragneel lo único que le importaba era ir por la vida ganando, ganando, ganando… se sintió dolida de una forma que no supo descifrar.

-**Regresare del trabajo a las seis-** prosiguió el. –**Quiero que estés lista para partir a las siete-**

La joven se limitó a asentir. El pelirosa la estudió un momento para luego añadir: -**Buenas noches-.**

* * *

La puerta se cerró y la Heartfilia lo miró durante mucho tiempo. El dolor no se alejaba y las lágrimas le impedían ver nítidamente. ¿Por qué motivo se sentía lastimada?

Todo estuvo muy claro desde un principio, ¿no era así? Natsu quería Heartfilia's y Natsu conseguía todo lo que deseaba. Por supuesto que ella pensó que los motivos de él para proponerle matrimonio, eran de otra índole.

Su boca se tensó por la amargura. Lucy había esperado interesarle a él aunque fuera un poco. Albergó la esperanza a escucharlo decir: _"Dormirás en mi cama, me darás hijos"._

¿Cuál era el objetivo? Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al fin. ¿Al final, que importaba? ¡Ella no estaba enamorada de Natsu! ¿Cómo podía estarlo? ¡Nada más tenía que mirarlo! Era arrogante, ambicioso… las lágrimas todavía caían por sus mejillas y llegaban a sus labios.

Ella no le importaba a Natsu Dragneel… ¿Por qué perder el tiempo preocupándose por él? Lucy se dejó caer en una silla y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

**Si leíste hasta aquí es porque eres una hermosa persona owo. Lamento la demora :C Gracias a todos pos sus reviews!w llegamos a los 100 xD Les agradezco muchito a todos ustedes ^^ **

**Alex Darklight - sharik21 - kAeDe-HiMe - Infinity Infinytum - PatashifyDragneel - Michie-san -Gigi Lee - Sabrina.C - LoveLucky - IvvyLG14 – Guille - Magic ann love – Kokoro - FridaMartinezS - JessiEvans - PczZitoO – Guest - KuroNeko **

**D: no tengo suficiente tiempo asi que no podre responder a sus reviews Gomenasai :C Adiós ^^/**

* * *

**Se despide Roci-chan escuchado Skrillex (?**


End file.
